Machtspiele
by docfrog
Summary: Frank Tripps Sohn wird entführt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, bei der Verschleierung der Identität eines Mordverdächtigen zu helfen.


**Machtspiele**

Serie: CSI:Miami

Rating: ab 16 (nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein)

Charakter(e): Horatio und Frank Tripp hauptsächlich

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: die Detectives und das CSI-Team, sowie Techniker/Laboranten gehören CBS/Jerry Bruckheimer; Täter/Opfer, Lucy sowie Franks Familie gehören mir

Spoiler: ich brauchte am Anfang leider die Schießerei aus 3x22 „Vengeance", ansonsten nix

Warnungen: keine

Pairing: keines

Inspired by: „24 Stunden Angst"

**Diese Story ist fertiggestellt.**

_Für Locard der sich unglaubliche Mühe gemacht hat,_

_mich mit Details über die Waffe zu versorgen und ich es _

_wirklich bedaure, dass die Szenen (den Mühen nicht angemessen) so kurz sind..._

_Sonntag auf Montag_

Horatio hörte einen lauten Knall und fühlte einen harten Schlag gegen seine Brust. Er sah an sich herunter und sah das Blut auf seinem Hemd. Eric und der Dealer, den sie gerade festgenommen hatten, lachten laut.

Mit einem heftigen Zusammenzucken wachte er auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Schweratmend lag er in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, die Handballen gegen die Augen gepresst. ‚Du bist nicht getroffen worden, sondern der Dealer...', machte er sich klar. Es dauerte trotzdem mehrere Minuten, bis sich sein Atem und sein hämmernder Herzschlag, der laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte, beruhigt hatten. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es gerade mal kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens war.

Der Atlantik war ungewöhnlich ruhig und schwarz wie ein See aus Teer und nur ein schmaler abnehmender Mond erhellte die gespenstige Szene. Zwei ebenfalls schwarze Schatten hoben sich schemenhaft gegen den fahlen Sand ab.

„Was hast du getan?", flüsterte Jonas Reynolds entsetzt und starrte auf das, was vor ihm lag. Dann sah er seinen Freund Chad Cummings an. „Was hast du getan?", schrie er voller Panik.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder...", zischte Chad leise. „Sonst fliegen wir noch auf!" Er kniete sich in den Sand, der in Miami niemals wirklich abzukühlen schien. Was genau er tat, konnte Jonas nicht erkennen. Er sah nur, dass Chad etwas aus seiner Tasche zog und dann etwas anderes hineinsteckte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, drückte er Jonas einen überraschend kühlen Gegenstand in die Hand und ging zu dem kleinen Schlauchboot, mit dem sie gekommen waren. Er schob es ins Wasser, wobei das kalte Wasser des Ozeans seine nackten Füße umspülte. Seine Hosenbeine hatte er hochgerollt, so dass sie nicht nass werden würden. „Kommst du? Oder willst du hier etwa Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte er seinen Freund spöttisch.

Ganz langsam, wie in Trance, ging Jonas rückwärts auf das Boot zu, den Blick wie gebannt auf den Strand geheftet. Er erschrak, als seine Füße nass wurden. Dann stieß er gegen das Schlauchboot und das Gefühl des glatten Gummis an seiner Kniekehle holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Wortlos wandte er den Blick ab, kletterte ins Boot, wo Chad bereits nach den Rudern griff und sie langsam und jedes weitere Geräusch möglichst vermeidend, auf den Atlantik hinausruderte.

Zwei Stunden später lag Jonas Reynolds im Bett und zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Kälte. Er zog seine Bettdecke enger um sich, doch es half nicht. Die Kälte kam von innen. Jonas war neunzehn und in seinem letzten Jahr auf dem College. Er war nur ein mittelmäßiger Student, was allerdings mehr seiner Faulheit, als mangelnder Intelligenz zuzuschreiben war. Sein Vater war James Dwight Reynolds Jr., Bauunternehmer und mehrfacher Millionär. Demzufolge war Jonas hauptberuflich Sohn und hatte sich entschlossen, sein Leben einfach zu genießen, sehr zum Verdruss seines Vaters.

Chad und Jonas waren ein ungleiches Gespann. Sie hatten einige Kurse zusammen belegt und Jonas war der Finanzier ihrer kleinen gemeinsamen Unternehmungen, während Chad derjenige war, der bestimmte, wo es langging.

Jonas Reynolds war etwa einmeterfünfundsiebzig und schmächtig. Seine Augen waren von einem hellen freundlichen braun und definitiv das beste an seinem Gesicht, denn seine Haut war von einer schweren Akne verunstaltet. Was ihn hauptsächlich auszeichnete, war eine entsetzliche Langeweile unter der er Tag für Tag litt und das Geld seines Vaters, das er dazu benutzte, um dieser Langeweile zu entkommen. Die Idee, arbeiten zu gehen, hatte er vor einiger Zeit bereits verworfen. Es war nicht etwa so, dass er es nicht versucht hatte. Vor etwa zwei Jahren hatte sein Vater ihm einen Ferienjob auf einer seiner Baustellen besorgt, weil er der Ansicht war, dass sein einziger Sohn - sollte er das Familienimperium, das James Reynolds Jr. in zweiter Generation führte eines Tages übernehmen wollen - den Job von der Pike auf lernen sollte. Doch nach zwei Tagen, von denen er einen blaugemacht hatte, hatte Jonas seinem Vater rundheraus erklärt, dass ihm die Arbeit auf dem Bau nicht zusagte - er wollte lieber gleich an der Firmenspitze arbeiten. Reynolds hatte versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass das nicht möglich sei und es nach einer Weile einfach aufgegeben.

Jonas' Gedanken schweiften zu dem heutigen Abend. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her und versuchte, die entsetzlichen Bilder zu verdrängen, die - sobald er die Augen schloss - mit aller Macht in sein Bewusstsein drangen. Es funktionierte nicht.

_Montag_

„Hey Horatio...", Johns Stimme hallte von den Wänden des Crime Lab wider und Horatio drehte sich um.

„Was gibt's John?"

Der Detective schaute etwas betreten drein. „Eine Leiche am Strand... ein Touristenpärchen, das mit einem Tretboot unterwegs war, hat die Frau gefunden... die beiden hatten kein Handy dabei und mussten erst den ganzen Weg zurück zum Hafen fahren, um uns anrufen zu können", erklärte er, als er neben dem CSI herlief.

Horatio hatte aufmerksam zugehört. „Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?", fragte er, als er sich aufgrund der Erklärung keinen Reim auf Hagens Gesichtsausdruck machen konnte.

„Ähm... die Leiche liegt am Strand hinter deinem Haus..."

„WAS?" Tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und plötzlich war der nächtliche Albtraum wieder da. „Gut, gehen wir...", erklärte Horatio entschieden.

Vor seinem Haus angelangt, war die Straße wie ausgestorben. Die einzige Nachbarin, die um diese Zeit zuhause war, war Mrs. Chandler und sie kam Horatio jetzt völlig aufgelöst entgegen.

„Lieutenant Caine... was ist passiert?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Was macht die ganze Polizei hier?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", versuchte er seine Nachbarin zu beruhigen.

Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn streng. „Ich bin zwar alt, aber ich bin nicht blöd, junger Mann!", erklärte sie entschieden. Horatio unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn gerade an seine Mathematiklehrerin in der dritten Klasse. Aber wenigstens hatte sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt.

„Wie es aussieht, liegt eine Leiche am Strand", erklärte er ihr so ruhig wie möglich.

Maggie Chandler schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh Gott... und das hier ist so eine ruhige Gegend gewesen... vor allem, seit Sie hierher gezogen sind..."

Das stimmte allerdings. Seit der CSI-Hummer in der Einfahrt parkte, war die Zahl der Einbrüche in ihrer Straße drastisch zurückgegangen. „Keine Sorge Mrs. Chandler... wir finden heraus, was passiert ist", versprach er ihr. „Detective Hagen wird sich nachher mit Ihnen unterhalten wollen. Wie wäre es, wenn sie solange wieder ins Haus gehen und uns unsere Arbeit machen lassen?", schlug Horatio vor. Maggie nickte und wandte sich um.

Horatio kam sich an diesem Tatort seltsam nutzlos vor. Die Leiche lag auf dem Rücken und starrte mit einem hellgrünen Auge in die grelle Sonne. Das andere Auge war durch die Kugel zerstört worden. Ihr hellbraunes Haar war blutverkrustet und ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen, war sie gestern Abend aus gewesen.

„Sie wurde in den Kopf geschossen", erklärte Alexx leise und drehte vorsichtig den Kopf der Toten. „Keine Austrittswunde, die Kugel steckt noch im Schädel..." Vorsichtig schob sie den Rock der Leiche hoch. „Das hier scheint getrocknetes Sperma zu sein... aber ob sie vergewaltigt wurde, kann ich dir erst nach der Autopsie sagen..." Horatio trat neben sie, stützte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihr über die Schulter. „Ich schätze sie auf ungefähr siebzehn oder achtzehn... Was hast du letzte Nacht nur hier gewollt, Kleines?", flüsterte Alexx und strich ihr sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem toten Gesicht.

„Noch ein halbes Kind...", antwortete Horatio gequält. „Haben wir schon eine Identifizierung?", fragte er.

Alexx schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hatte keine Handtasche bei sich, der Täter muss sie mitgenommen haben... und bevor du fragst: bei der Hitze kann ich dir zum Todeszeitpunkt ebenfalls erst nach der Autopsie etwas sagen..."

„Zwei Uhr sieben...", flüsterte Horatio.

„Was?" Alexx war aufgestanden und sah ihn an. Durch seine Sonnenbrille konnte sie seine Augen nicht kennen, doch sie kannte ihn schon eine Weile, um die hervortretenden Kiefernmuskeln als Zeichen zu erkennen, dass ihn irgendetwas quälte.

„Ich hab den Schuss gehört, Alexx... genau um zwei Uhr sieben bin ich aufgewacht. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Traum gewesen... ich dachte...", er brach ab.

„Horatio..." Mitfühlend legte ihm Alexx die Hand auf den Arm. „Sieh dich hier um... du hättest sie nicht retten können und das weißt du."

„Aber ich hätte ihren Täter identifizieren können!", erklärte er verbissen.

„Nicht bei dem bisschen Mondlicht, das wir gestern hatten, H..." Horatio fuhr herum und sah Eric, der zu ihnen getreten war. Er hatte seine anderen Kollegen völlig vergessen. „Wir finden ihn... er hat uns eine Menge Beweise hinterlassen... und sogar seine DNS...", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Spermas.

Horatio nickte wortlos, als Calleigh auf ihn zutrat. „Hast du was Calleigh?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Eine Patronenhülse...", erklärte sie nachdenklich. „32er Kaliber..."

„Ja und?", fragte Speed, der mit der Kamera um den Hals dastand und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Das ist doch nicht so ungewöhnlich..."

„In diesem Fall schon... es ist eine Stahlhülse... die sind nicht sehr weit verbreitet... außerdem sieht sie irgendwie... angerostet aus."

„Dann liegt sie vielleicht schon ewig hier und gehört gar nicht zu unserem Fall", bemerkte Eric enttäuscht.

Calleigh hatte ihm nicht zugehört. „'DWM 44 479A'... Diesen Bodenstempel kenne ich gar nicht...", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, „aber das hier - diese ‚44' könnte das Produktionsjahr sein..."

Neugierig sah Eric ihr über die Schulter. „Okay , ich verstehe... und seit 1944 liegt sie sicher nicht hier..."

„Was für Waffen kämen denn dafür in Frage?", fragte Horatio.

„Die 7,65er MAS zum Beispiel... eine Browning und nicht zu vergessen, eine Walther PP oder PPK...", erklärte Calleigh und strich sich dabei die langen Haare aus der Stirn.

„Toll...", brummte Speed. „Dann suchen wir also nach James Bond..."

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir?"

James Reynolds Jr. sah von seinem schweren Mahagonischreibtisch auf. Er hatte den Telefonhörer am Ohr und schaute Mrs. Gomez unwillig an. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht stören durfte, wenn er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoss zurückgezogen und die große Doppelflügeltür geschlossen hatte. Mrs. Gomez war damals nach Jonas' Geburt seine Nanny gewesen und nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war, als Jonas gerade sieben gewesen war, war sie bei der Familie Reynolds geblieben und hatte für Reynolds' Sohn so gut es ging, die Mutterrolle übernommen.

„Was gibt's denn Mrs. Gomez?", fragte Reynolds ärgerlich und hielt dabei seine Hand über den Telefonhörer, damit sein Gesprächspartner nichts verstehen konnte. Sie war eine kleine mollige Afroamerikanerin, die einen Kubaner geheiratet und selbst zwei Kinder großgezogen hatte. Beide waren besser und fleißiger geraten, als Jonas.

Leise trat sie näher. „Ich habe gerade nach Jonas gesehen, Sir... es geht ihm gar nicht gut...", flüsterte sie in dem Wissen, dass sie in diesem Raum eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte.

„Was ist denn mit Jonas?", fragte James mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Sorge.

„Na ja, er liegt immer noch im Bett", Mrs. Gomez sah, dass Reynolds die Augen rollte - dass sein Sohn um die Mittagszeit noch im Bett lag, war nicht so ungewöhnlich, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, „und er hat sein Essen nicht angerührt!", stellte seine Angestellte entschieden fest. Für sie waren das alles eindeutige Anzeichen, dass mit ihrem Problemkind etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, doch leider erkannte sie an Reynolds Gesichtsausdruck, dass er das ganz anders sah.

„Danke Mrs. Gomez, ich werde später nach ihm sehen." Für Mrs. Gomez war seine ablehnende Haltung ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sie gehen sollte und so tat sie es. Seufzend stieg sie die Stufen zum ersten Stock hinauf, um wieder nach ihrem Schützling zu sehen.

Jonas lag zusammengekauert im Bett, die Beine angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Trotz der Hitze Miamis hatte er seine Bettdecke soweit hochgezogen, dass lediglich sein hellblonder Haarschopf herausschaute. Mrs. Gomez setzte sich auf seine Matratze und strich über Jonas' Haare, wie seine Mutter es früher immer getan hatte. „Geh weg...", brummte Jonas unwirsch und Mrs. Gomez zog ihre Hand zurück und verließ gekränkt das Zimmer.

Jonas' Handy klingelte zum hundertsten Mal und wieder war es Chad. Ärgerlich warf er das Telefon durch das Zimmer an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo es zersplitterte.

‚In was hat Chad mich da nur reingezogen?', dachte Jonas und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er sich an das Geschehen von letzter Nacht erinnerte.

Er und Chad waren in diesem sehr exklusiven Club gewesen, den Chad unbedingt hatte ausprobieren wollen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis sein charmanter gutaussehender Freund ein Mädchen für sie organisiert hatte: Shannon... siebzehn, wunderschöne hellbraune Haare, die ihr bis zum Po reichten und hellgrüne Augen und eine Figur, die Jonas zum Träumen gebracht hatte. Chad hatte ihr einen Drink nach dem anderen spendiert - auf Jonas' Kosten - und kurz nach Mitternacht hatte er sie dazu überredet, mit ihnen beiden eine mitternächtliche Bootstour zu unternehmen.

Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Jonas den Abend genossen, obwohl er in dem spärlichen Mondlicht derjenige gewesen war, der hatte rudern müssen, während Chad und Shannon herumgeknutscht hatten.

Wenn Jonas jetzt so zurückdachte fiel ihm auf, dass Chad selbst den ganzen Abend über eigentlich kaum etwas getrunken hatte. Für seine Verhältnisse war er sogar ungewohnt zurückhaltend gewesen. Shannon jedoch war eindeutig betrunken gewesen und Jonas hatte zugesehen, wie sie sich in Chads Armen weit zurückgelehnt hatte, während sein Freund ihr Top hochgeschoben und ihre nackten Brüste bearbeitet hatte. Jonas erinnerte sich an Shannons lustvolles - vom Alkohol geprägtes - Stöhnen, als Chads Finger in ihren Slip glitten. Die beiden schienen Jonas völlig vergessen zu haben, bis das Schlauchboot, mit dem sie unterwegs gewesen waren, an einem seichten Strand auf Grund gelaufen war. Shannon war hochgeschreckt und hatte Jonas entgeistert und wütend angestarrt, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass er überhaupt da war. Hastig hatte das Mädchen ihr Top wieder nach unten gestreift und Jonas war sich erst in diesem Augenblick bewusst geworden, wie sehr ihn das Schauspiel erregt hatte.

Sie hatten das Boot verlassen und Chad wollte an Land das Fortsetzen, was er auf dem Boot begonnen hatte, doch Shannon hatte Jonas' Anwesenheit nicht mehr - wie noch wenige Momente zuvor - vergessen können. „Nein, Chad... nicht solange er zuschaut...", hatte Shannon mit einem Kopfnicken in Jonas' Richtung erklärt.

„Jonas ist mein Freund", Chad hatte seine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben, ihren Kopf nach hinten gebogen und streifte ihr mit der anderen Hand die Spaghettiträger von den Schultern. „Es ist okay, wenn er zusieht!" Chads Stimme war heiser gewesen, als er sich wieder ihren Brüsten widmete. Jonas Reynolds war dabei buchstäblich das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen und er hatte sich dafür geschämt.

Was genau dann geschehen war, wusste Jonas nicht mehr, nur noch, dass Shannon sich wütend von Chad losgerissen und ihn zurückgestoßen hatte. Dann war ein Schuss gefallen und Shannon tot zusammengebrochen.

Als sie auf dem Rückweg gewesen waren, hatte Jonas den metallenen Gegenstand angestarrt, den Chad ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte und sofort wiedererkannt. „Warum hast du das getan?", hatte Jonas leise gefragt. Chad hatte ihm nicht geantwortet.

Calleigh saß in ihrem Ballistiklabor und brütete über der geheimnisvollen Patronenhülse. Alexx hatte sie vor etwa einer Stunde angepiept und Cal war zu ihr gegangen, um das zugehörige Geschoss abzuholen, das die Pathologin aus dem Kopf ihrer Jane Doe herausgeholt hatte. Da der Bleikern nur durch die Augenhöhle eingedrungen war und das Knochengerüst, das die Augenhöhle bildete nicht sehr stark war, war die Verformung nur minimal gewesen. Die Ballistikerin hatte die Kugel fotografiert und in NIBIS nach einem Vergleich gesucht, doch vergeblich. Jetzt surfte sie im Internet, und versuchte, den Bodenstempel zu identifizieren, während Eric und Speed die Kleidung der Toten untersuchten und Horatio zusammen mit John die Vermisstenmeldungen durchgingen, um dem Opfer wenigstens einen Namen geben zu können. Viel Hoffnung hatten sie allerdings nicht, Vermisstenanzeigen wurden gewöhnlich erst nach vierundzwanzig Stunden in den Computer aufgenommen - also hätten sie vermutlich morgen mehr Glück.

Endlich schien Calleigh Erfolg zu haben... auf einer deutschen Website fand sie tatsächlich den gesuchten Bodenstempel, doch den zugehörigen Text verstand sie nicht. Ein online-Übersetzungsprogramm sollte Abhilfe schaffen, doch ohne ihre Kenntnis der Materie wäre Calleigh verloren gewesen.

Calleigh machte sich auf den Weg zu Horatio und fand ihn in seinem Büro.

„Hallo Horatio... das Kaliber des Geschosses und der Patronenhülse ist identisch und mit dem, was ich inzwischen über den Bodenstempel in Erfahrung bringen konnte glaube ich, dass wir eine alte Waffe suchen sollten."

„Wie alt?"

„Ein Beutestück aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg käme da in Betracht... sechs Züge und Rechtsdrall, also vermutlich eine Browning, eine Mauser oder die Walter PPK."

„Sehr gut Calleigh, danke. Gute Arbeit."

„Daddy!" Frank Tripp kam gerade zur Tür herein, als plötzlich jemand an seinem rechten Bein hing und es fest umklammerte. Ein ungewohntes Lächeln schlich sich auf Franks Gesicht, als er den Fünfjährigen musterte. Sein Sohn hatte dunkelblonde Haare und die gleichen grüngrauen Augen, wie seine Frau Ellie. Ellie war achtunddreißig, knapp unter einmetersechzig groß und sportlich durchtrainiert. Ihre Haare waren dunkel, kurzgeschnitten und sehr voll. Einzelne graue Fäden und ein paar Fältchen um ihre graugrünen Augen waren die einzigen Hinweise auf ihr Alter. Frank und sie waren seit fast zehn Jahren verheiratet und sie hatten wie die meisten Paare ihre Höhen und Tiefen. Ihr Mann war nicht gerade ein Romantiker; er war ein Cop mit einer Ausstrahlung, die allen sagte ‚leg dich nicht mit mir an!'. Fast kahlköpfig, knapp zwei Meter groß und kräftig. An seiner Seite wirkte sie regelrecht winzig

Die Tripps hatten noch zwei Töchter: die neunjährige Alexa Rae und die achtjährige Marcy. Während Marcy ihrem Bruder glich, kam Alexa Rae mit ihren dunklen Locken und den braunen Augen eher nach Tripps Schwester Mary-Jane. Tripp bückte sich, griff nach Frank Jr. und hob ihn schwungvoll auf seine Schultern, der Kleine krähte vergnügt. Frank würde es niemals zugeben, aber er war stolz auf seinen Sohn... seinen Stammhalter. Es war nicht so, dass er Marcy oder seine Erstgeborene weniger liebte, aber mit Frankie war es schon etwas anders. Der Junior schaffte es scheinbar mühelos, seine ganze Familie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und das im Grunde schon seit dem Tage seiner Geburt.

Tripp war auf dem Weg in die Küche zu seiner Frau, um sie zu begrüßen und bevor er durch die Tür trat, warf er einen kontrollierenden Blick nach oben, um zu sehen, ob Frank Jr. den Kopf einzog. Er tat es natürlich nicht, sondern machte sie extra groß. Lächelnd ging Tripp ein Stück in die Knie und trug seinen Kronprinzen auf seinen Schultern unter der Tür durch. In der Küche, stellte er sich neben Ellie, legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn.

„Knutschen ist doof", verkündete eine helle Stimme von oben und Tripp fühlte, das Frankie mit den flachen Händchen auf seine Halbglatze patschte.

„Hey Sportsfreund..." Frank Tripp hob die Arme, griff nach seinem Sohn und holte ihn entschlossen von seinen Schultern herunter. „Durch das doofe Knutschen haben wir dich gekriegt", zwinkerte er ihm zu.

„Ich will aber nicht noch ein Geschwisterchen...", verkündete Frankie entschlossen. „Ich will lieber einen Hund..."

„Was?", fragte Frank überrascht und Ellie rollte die Augen.

„Das höre ich schon den ganzen Tag", flüsterte sie ihrem Mann zu.

„Und dann richte ich ihn darauf ab, Alexa Raes Schuhe aufzufressen...", plapperte der Kleine munter weiter, während er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und nach den Tellern griff, die Ellie auf der Arbeitsplatte abgestellt hatte, um sie ins Esszimmer zu tragen. Tripp lachte herzlich auf. Obwohl seine älteste Tochter gerade mal neun Jahre alt war, hatte sie schon diesen - wie er fand - typisch weiblichen Schuhtick entwickelt.

„Marcy! Alexa Rae! Essen ist fertig...", rief Ellie laut.

„Komme Mommy..." Marcy hüpfte die Stufen hinunter und ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte dabei fröhlich. Ellie warf einen Blick auf das Telefon, das an der Küchenwand hing. Das rote Lichtchen blinkte unaufhörlich.

„Alexa Rae Tripp... leg sofort den Telefonhörer auf und komm essen!"

Als sie die Auflaufform ins Esszimmer tragen wollte, hielt Frank sie auf. „Sag mal... wie denkst du über das Hundethema?", fragte er sie leise.

„Ich bin von der Idee mit dem Hund nicht sehr begeistert... du weißt, wer die Arbeit mit ihm haben wird", antwortete Ellie.

Tripp grinste breit. „Ich dachte da auch eher an die Alternative...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und nahm sie in die Arme. Ellie lachte leise.

„He... nicht knutschen... ich will lieber einen Hund..." Frank Jr. stand in der Küchentür und sah seine Eltern anklagend an. Wie konnten sie die Sache mit dem Hund nur schon wieder vergessen haben? Tripp und Ellie versuchten, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als Tripp ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie in Richtung Esszimmer schob.

Nachdem die Kinder endlich im Bett waren, saßen Frank und Ellie vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich einen Film an. Heute war Ellie für die Programmgestaltung zuständig und so sah Tripp zum hundertsten Mal ‚Notting Hill'. Nachdenklich musterte er seine Frau. Ellie war ein wandelnder Widerspruch. Sie war Langstreckenläuferin, ausgesprochen ausdauernd und zäh, doch bei jedem Liebesfilm liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Der Film interessierte ihn nicht besonders, also legte er den Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und seine Hand schlich sich vorsichtig in Richtung Ellies Schulter.

„Also was hältst du von der Alternative?", kam er auf seine Frage von vor dem Abendessen zurück.

Seine Frau sah ihn an. „Glaubst du nicht, dass drei Kinder genug sind?"

„Das musst du entscheiden, Ellie... aber ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich nichts dagegen."

James Reynolds Jr. hatte bis weit nach Mitternacht gearbeitet und bevor Mrs. Gomez schließlich zu ihrer eigenen Familie nach Hause gegangen war, hatte sie ihn noch an seine eigene erinnert. Jetzt stieg Reynolds die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Zimmertür seines Sohnes. Jonas hatte sein Bett den ganzen Tag nicht verlassen und langsam aber sicher machte auch er sich Sorgen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, trat er ein. Das Zimmer seines Sohnes war unaufgeräumt und den ganzen Tag nicht gelüftet worden. Jonas hatte offenbar die Klimaanlage abgeschaltet und jetzt war die Luft schal und stickig. „Was ist los mit dir, Jonas?" Trotz seines befehlsgewohnten Tonfalls, hörte Jonas, dass sein Vater besorgt war. „Warst du wieder mit Chad unterwegs? Er ist kein guter Umgang für dich." James Jr. hatte diese Unterhaltung schon einige Dutzend Mal geführt und bisher war sie immer fruchtlos gewesen. Umso überraschter war er, als er unter der Bettdecke so etwas wie ein Nicken zu erkennen schien.

Jetzt saß Reynolds wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte seit nunmehr fast zwei Stunden. Was Jonas ihm erzählt hatte, war einfach entsetzlich gewesen und James Jr. hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu Anfang nicht gewusst, wie er dieses Problem lösen konnte. Es war für ihn eine geradezu beängstigende Erfahrung. Dann hatte er sich an seinen Anwalt gewandt und sich beraten lassen. Für Jonas und ihn selbst sah es nicht gut aus. Das Problem war, dass Chad das Mädchen mit der Waffe erschossen hatte, die James Dwight Reynolds Sr. damals im zweiten Weltkrieg in Deutschland erbeutet hatte und die sein ganzer Stolz gewesen war. Reynolds hatte seinen Sohn nicht gefragt, wie Chad an das wertvolle Erbstück gekommen war. Er war sich sicher, dass Jonas sie Chad gegeben hatte, vermutlich um damit anzugeben. Dass ein Mädchen sein junges Leben verloren hatte, spielte für James Jr. nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Wichtig war nur, dass durch diesen ‚Vorfall' sein Imperium ins Wanken geraten konnte.

Sein Anwalt und alter Freund - Victor Reed - hatte versprochen, sich der Sache anzunehmen und da Reed sein ganzes Vertrauen genoss, hatte Reynolds ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt. Er wollte nicht einmal wissen, wie Victor das Problem lösen würde, solange es gelöst werden würde.

_Dienstag_

Ellie lief durch den kleinen Park. Es war kurz nach neun Uhr und die Sonne hatte die Wege bereits so aufgeheizt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, von oben und von unten gegrillt zu werden. Schweiß lief ihr übers Gesicht. Um diese Tageszeit war nicht viel los und sie hatte die Strecke für sich alleine. Alexa Rae und Marcy waren in der Schule und seit Frankie im Kindergarten war, hatte sie mit der Lauferei wieder angefangen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, doch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wurde sie auch schon von hinten gepackt. Ein mächtiger Arm umschlang ihre schmale Taille und presste ihr die Arme an den Körper. Ein widerlich süßer Geruch stieg in ihre Nase, als ihr jemand ein Tuch vors Gesicht drückte.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, fühlte sich ihr Kopf an, als wäre er mit Teer gefüllt. Ihre Lider waren schwer und ihre Glieder fühlten sich an, als bestünden sie aus Blei. Es dauerte ewig, bis sie die Augen endlich aufbekam. Verständnislos sah sie sich um. Sie lag zu Hause auf ihrem Sofa. Was war nur geschehen? Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte war, dass sie Laufen gewesen war. Wie kam sie hierher? Das Klingeln des Telefons drang in ihr benebeltes Bewusstsein und als sie sich hochstemmte, um den Hörer abzunehmen, bemerkte sie einen blauen Fleck in ihrer Armbeuge. Ellie runzelte die Stirn, wankte dann aber zum Telefon.

„Hallo?", keuchte sie.

„Mrs. Frank Tripp?", fragte eine elektronisch verzerrte Stimme.

Mit einem Schlag war Ellie hellwach. „Ja?", fragte sie voller Angst.

„Wir haben Ihren Sohn... rufen Sie ihren Mann an, dass er sofort nach Hause kommen soll!", befahl die Stimme. Ellies Knie wurden weich und sie sank zu Boden.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn? Ich will mit ihm reden..."

„Das geht derzeit nicht, er ist noch betäubt", erklärte die Stimme ruhig, als würde sie so etwas jeden Tag machen.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ihr Mann sofort nach Hause kommt und reden Sie mit Niemandem darüber, auch nicht mit Frank Tripp Sr. Ob diese Sache für Frank Jr. gut ausgeht, hängt allein an Ihnen beiden. Haben Sie das verstanden, Mrs. Tripp?", fragte die körperlose Stimme. Ellie nickte. „Sehr gut, Sie sind eine intelligente Frau..." Die Stimme schwieg einen Moment, in dem Ellie sich stirnrunzelnd umsah. „Ja, Mrs. Tripp, wir beobachten Sie. Daher war es auch nötig, Sie zu betäuben... wir haben Mikrofone und Kameras überall in Ihrem Haus versteckt, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie nichts tun, um das Leben Ihres Sohnes zu gefährden."

Ellie straffte die Schultern. „Ja Sir... aber was sage ich meinen andere Kindern? Sie werden bald aus der Schule kommen." Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Sagen Sie ihnen, dass Frankie bei einem Freund übernachtet... wenn Sie kooperieren, werden Sie ihn in ein oder zwei Tagen wieder haben, wenn nicht, haben wir ja noch zwei weitere Möglichkeiten, Sie zur Kooperation zu zwingen!" Die Leitung klickte, der Anrufer hatte aufgelegt.

Ellie saß wie versteinert auf den kühlen Fliesen. Es dauerte eine volle Minute, bis sie den Hörer, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, aufgelegt hatte. Gleich darauf nahm sie ihn wieder ab und wählte Franks Handynummer. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln war er dran.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er kurzangebunden. Er mochte es nicht so gerne, während der Arbeit gestört zu werden und Ellie wusste das.

„Du musst sofort nach Hause kommen, Frank", flüsterte die Stimme seiner Frau gehetzt.

„Was ist los?" Sie hörte, dass er ein wenig beunruhigt war.

„Das kann ich dir am Telefon nicht erklären... du musst nach Hause... Sofort!"

„Ich bin unterwegs..." Frank wandte sich an seinen Kollegen. „John, kannst du das hier übernehmen?", fragte er Hagen.

Sie waren gerade mit der Befragung einiger Zeugen einer Fahrerflucht beschäftigt und Hagen nickte. „Klar... alles okay?"

„Das hoffe ich...", antwortete Tripp verwirrt und ging zu seinem Wagen.

„Was ist denn mit Frank los?", fragte Horatio stirnrunzelnd, der sich gerade der Absperrung genähert hatte und sah, dass sein Freund davonfuhr.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hagen. „Irgendetwas zu Hause, nehme ich an..." Horatio stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Franks davonrasendem Wagen nachdenklich nach.

Zurück im Labor hatte Alexx eine kleine Überraschung für Horatio. Sie hatte ihn angepiept und als er die Pathologie betrat, strahlte sie stolz übers ganze Gesicht. „Shannon Kimberly Clark", verkündete sie stolz. Fragend hob Horatio die Augenbrauen. „Die Kleine vom Strand...", erklärte sie.

„Hat die Vermisstendatenbank einen Treffer gebracht?"

Alexx schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sondern das hier." Sie hielt ihm eine Petrischale hin, in der ein etwa ein Zentimeter langes Röhrchen lag, mit einem Durchmesser von drei Millimetern. Vorsichtig nahm sie es mit einer Pinzette heraus und ging zu einer großen beleuchteten Lupe. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete sie Horatio, ihr zu folgen. „Das ist ein Mikrochip", erklärte sie, als Horatio ihr über die Schulter und durch die Lupe sah. Das winziges Stück Technik war jetzt deutlich zu erkennen. „Darauf sind ihre persönlichen Daten und ihre Krankengeschichte gespeichert", fuhr Alexx fort. „Es war in ihren Oberarm implantiert und ich hab es erst auf dem Röntgenbild gesehen."

„Hervorragend Alexx - danke." Horatio verließ die Pathologie und suchte John Hagen. Er sollte ihn zu Shannons Eltern begleiten.

„Ellie, was ist los?", fragte Tripp, halb verärgert, halb besorgt, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Die Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau ließ ihn verstummen. „Ellie?"

Weinend warf sie sich in seine Arme. „Sie haben Frankie...", schluchzte sie.

„Was?" Frank runzelte die Stirn, als das Telefon klingelte. Er angelte nach dem Hörer, ohne seine Frau loszulassen und lauschte einer elektronisch verzerrten Stimme. Als sie geendet hatte, war Frank Tripp leichenblass geworden. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe, um den Telefonhörer wieder auf die Gabel zu legen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise.

„Sie haben mich beim Joggen überfallen und betäubt... ich bin erst hier wieder aufgewacht", immer noch völlig aufgelöst zeigte sie ihrem Mann den blauen Fleck in ihrer Armbeuge, dessen Mitte ein Einstichloch zierte.

Tripp erhob sich schwer vom Sofa und begann, das Wohnzimmer zu durchsuchen, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. „Ich sagte bereits, dass wir Sie beobachten!", erklärte die Stimme kalt. „Hören Sie auf zu suchen, sonst wird ihr Sohn das büßen müssen!" Bevor Frank irgendetwas sagen konnte, hörte er einen ängstlichen Schrei.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Tun Sie ihm nicht weh", flehte Tripp. Kalte Angst kroch in seine Eingeweide. „Ich werde tun, was immer Sie verlangen!"

„Sehr gut. Ich wusste, dass Sie ganz vernünftig sein können, Detective. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt erklären, was wir von Ihnen erwarten!"

Als Frank das Gespräch beendet hatte, sah er seine Frau an und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen - vergeblich. „Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt, Ellie", antwortete Tripp und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen fand er - wie die Stimme gesagt hatte - ein kleines Päckchen und entnahm ihm eine unauffällige Krawattennadel. Gehorsam steckte er sie an. Außerdem fand er einen kleinen Ohrstecker, den er ebenfalls einsetzte und ihn dann - wie die Entführer befohlen hatte - mit einem Stück Watte tarnte. Dann verließ er das Haus um zu tun, was ihm befohlen worden war, wenn er seinen Sohn wiedersehen wollte.

Tripp war auf dem Rückweg zum CSI-Gebäude und überlegte verzweifelt hin und her, wie er den Befehl ausführen sollte, der - so hoffte er - Frankie wieder nach Hause bringen würde. Er hatte versucht, dem Mann zu erklären, dass er den Fall nicht bearbeitete, doch die Stimme erklärte lediglich, dass Frankie sich auf seinen Daddy verlassen würde.

Franks Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. Obwohl Frank schon lange bei der Mordkommission war und sämtliche Statistiken kannte, die sich mit Entführungen beschäftigten, hoffte und betete er für seinen kleinen Sohn. Wenn er sich doch nur jemandem anvertrauen könnte...

Er stellte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz ab. „Ich bin da", sagte er überflüssigerweise. In die Krawattennadel, die die Entführer ihm übergeben hatten, war eine kleine Kamera eingebaut - ebenso wie ein Mikrofon - so dass die Entführer jederzeit wussten, was er tat. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass die Kamera aufgrund ihrer besonderen Form einen hundertachtzig Grad Winkel abdeckte und Tripp glaubte ihnen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Detective!", befahl die körperlose Stimme barsch, die nur er in seinem Ohrknopf hören konnte.

„Sie haben gut reden", murmelte er leise, als er das Gebäude betrat und versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Für einen fast-zwei-Meter-Mann kein leichtes Unterfangen.

„Hallo Detective", grüßte Sally von der Rezeption und lächelte ihn an. Tripp brummte eine Erwiderung und verschwand im Labor. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er sich hier herumtrieb und er hoffte, dass niemand Fragen stellte. Die Asservatenkammer, die im Augenblick sein Ziel war lag auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes und er musste das gesamte Labor durchqueren. Er trug sich vorschriftsmäßig in die Liste ein und grüßte den jungen Beamten kurz, unter dessen Aufsicht das Beweismittelarchiv derzeit stand und schon war er durch die Tür.

Obwohl das gesamte Labor klimatisiert war - ebenso wie das Polizeirevier - kam es ihm hier drin deutlich kälter vor, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden auf der anderen Seite der Tür. ‚Oder des Gesetzes', dachte Frank verzweifelt. Er ging das Inventarverzeichnis durch und fand das Aktenzeichen unter dem der Fall abgelegt war und ging die langen Regale entlang, um nach den entsprechenden Kisten zu suchen.

„Beeilen Sie sich, Detective... Ihr Sohn will nach Hause..."

„Ich hab sie ja schon gefunden", flüsterte Tripp unruhig. Trotz der Kühle im Lager stand Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Tripp atmete tief durch und wischte sich über den fast kahlen Schädel, bevor er nach der Kiste greifen wollte. Sie stand etwa auf Höhe seiner Hüfte.

„HALT!", befahl die Stimme und Frank erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Wäre jetzt der Beamte hereingekommen hätte es vermutlich ausgesehen, als wäre er in einem anderen Zeitrahmen gefangen. „Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte der Geist, wie Tripp den Mann - wenigstens nahm er an, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte - inzwischen nannte. „Oder wollten Sie Ihren Kollegen vielleicht einen Hinweis hinterlassen?" Frank glaubte, dass er in der verzerrten Stimme so etwas wie Hass gehört hatte und sein Magen krampfte sich vor Angst zusammen.

„Nein", erklärte er hastig. „Bestimmt nicht..."

„Dann ziehen Sie die Handschuhe über..." Frank tat wie ihm geheißen und hob dann die Kiste aus dem Regal und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab. Er ging in die Hocke und begann, sie zu durchsuchen. Inzwischen war sein Hemd so durchgeschwitzt, dass er nur hoffte, dass man es nicht durch sein Jackett hindurch sehen konnte. Der Schweiß brannte in seinen Augen und er musste heftig blinzeln, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

„Sie ist nicht da...", flüsterte Tripp panisch.

„Was soll das heißen?", schepperte die Stimme.

„Was meinen Sie ‚was soll das heißen?' Ich denke, Sie können alles sehen!" Sofort bereute Tripp seine unbedachten Worte, als er seinen kleinen Sohn vor Angst oder Schmerz aufschreien hörte. „Hören Sie auf...", flehte Frank. „Das, was Sie suchen ist nicht hier... Ich habe die ganze Kiste durchsucht!"

„Dann schauen Sie in den anderen Kisten!" Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, dem Geist zu erklären, wie selten es vorkam, dass ein CSI-Team ein Beweismittel in die falsche Kiste packte, aber er suchte trotzdem - vergeblich. „Überlegen Sie, Tripp! Wo kann sie sein? Das Leben ihres Sohnes hängt davon ab!"

„Das weiß ich verdammt!... Denken Sie, dass ich das auch nur für eine Sekunde vergessen habe?" Nein, das hatte er nicht. Normalerweise war Frank Tripp Jr. ein robustes Kind, aber er fürchtete sich vor der Dunkelheit und wenn die Entführer auch nur in Erwägung zogen, ihn tatsächlich wieder laufen zu lassen - und an diese Hoffnung klammerte er sich - dann mussten sie ihm die Augen verbinden. Um Frankie herum würde es dunkel sein und er sah seinen kleinen Sohn vor Angst förmlich zittern. „Calleigh...", sagte Frank auf einmal. „Sie muss bei Calleigh sein..."

„Dann gehen sie sie holen! SOFORT!"

Ellie versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu beruhigen. Bald würde Marcy und dann auch Alexa Rae aus der Schule kommen und sie musste ihre beiden anderen Babys belügen, sie musste tun, was die Entführer ihr befohlen hatten, damit sie ihr Nesthäkchen wieder bekommen würden. Sie versuchte, das Taschentuch, das sie die ganze Zeit in ihrer Hand zusammengeknüllt hatte, wieder glatt zu streichen. Als ihr die Sinnlosigkeit ihrer Tat bewusst wurde, hielt sie inne und schloss gequält die Augen. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern, stand entschlossen auf und ging in die Küche, damit ihre Mädchen etwas zu essen bekamen. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie sie Frankie entführt hatten und warum war sie betäubt und nach Hause gebracht worden? Der Kleine wusste ganz genau, dass er auf gar keinen Fall mit Fremden reden, oder gar mit ihnen gehen durfte. Niemals würde Frank Jr. in ein fremdes Auto einsteigen... dann dämmerte es ihr und Ellie ließ sich entsetzt auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken.

Sie war mit dem Auto zum Joggen gefahren und die Entführer hatten es nicht nur auf sie, sondern auch auf ihren Wagen abgesehen. ‚Frankie würde niemals in einen fremden Wagen einsteigen...', hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf... aber in IHREN Wagen schon. Dann hatten sie Ellie nach Hause gebracht, die Wohnung verwanzt und ihren kleinen Jungen vom Kindergarten abgeholt. Ängstlich sah sie sich in ihrer Wohnung nach den Kameras und den Mikrofonen um, konnte aber keine entdecken. ‚Eine Frau muss meinen Wagen gefahren haben...', dachte Ellie. ‚Sonst wäre er doch niemals eingestiegen...'

Als das Telefon klingelte, stand sie so hastig auf, dass der Stuhl krachend zu Boden fiel.

„Hallo?", keuchte sie heiser, als sie endlich den Apparat an der Wand neben dem Kühlschrank erreicht hatte.

„Wollen Sie für ihre Kinder denn gar nichts zu Essen machen?", fragte die elektronische Stimme am anderen Ende.

Ellie brach in Tränen aus. Sie sank auf dem Küchenfußboden zusammen und schluchzte. „Geben Sie mir meinen Sohn wieder...", bettelte sie. „Er ist doch erst fünf..."

„Mrs. Tripp..." Der Tonfall hatte sich verändert. Er war sanfter geworden, doch Ellie merkte es nicht. „Sobald Ihr Mann das getan hat, worum wir ihn gebeten haben, werden wir Frankie zu Ihnen zurückbringen, darauf haben Sie mein Wort. Und jetzt sehen Sie ins Gefrierfach... dort liegen ein paar Pizzen...", dann klickte es in der Leitung.

Henry Espin legte den Hörer auf und atmete tief durch, als er den Verzerrer abstellte. Er wusste, dass die Gespräche nicht zurückverfolgt werden konnten, denn Reed hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie über mehrere verschiedene Satelliten-Relais-Stationen geleitet wurden. Aber davon abgesehen wusste er, dass die Tripps keine Fangschaltung installiert hatten. Das Telefon hatte er selbst überprüft, als er und seine Partner das Haus der Familie verwanzt hatten.

Henry und seine Partner waren Spezialisten für schwierige Operationen und sie arbeiteten nur auf Empfehlung. Für Victor Reed war er bereits zweimal tätig gewesen, aber die anderen beiden Unternehmungen hatten ihm persönlich nicht so zugesetzt. Der Grund dafür lag auf der Hand. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten, die dieser Job mit sich brachte, war Henry für eine kurze Weile verheiratet gewesen und hatte selbst einen kleinen Sohn - Jake - der nur wenig älter als Frank Tripp Jr. war. Obwohl er Jake so gut wie nie sehen durfte, ging ihm diese Sache gewaltig an die Nieren. Das Versprechen, das er Ellie gerade gegeben hatte, war nicht nur einfach so dahergesagt gewesen. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, dass er ihr ihren Sohn wieder zurückbringen würde. ‚Vorausgesetzt, dass Detective Tripp kooperiert...'

Er sah den kleinen Kerl an. Seine dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Seine Augen waren verbunden und seine kleinen Füße waren an dem Stuhl festgebunden, auf dem er saß, seit er hier war. Von Zeit zu Zeit schluchzte er leise.

„Hab keine Angst, Kleiner...", versuchte Henry den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Es ist so dunkel...", flüsterte Frankie ängstlich.

„Ich weiß... aber wenn du nach Hause willst, darfst du uns nicht gesehen haben, verstehst du?" Der Junge nickte, obwohl er eigentlich nicht verstand. „Hier...", Espin drückte ihm etwas in die Hand, „das ist ein Schokoriegel..."

„Mama will nicht, dass ich Schokolade esse...", erklärte er leise.

Henry Espin musste lachen. „Heute ist eine Ausnahme Frankie... wer entführt wird, darf auch Schokolade essen..." Ohne es zu merken hatte Espin gerade die Grenze überschritten. Der Junge war nicht länger ein Auftrag für ihn, sondern ein Mensch - er hatte ihn Frankie genannt.

„Warum hast du mich entführt?", wollte der Kleine wissen, als er die Schokolade aufgegessen hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte.

„Weil dein Daddy etwas für uns tun soll...", erklärte Henry ärgerlich.

„Was Schlimmes?" fragte Frankie ängstlich.

Der Entführer schüttelte den Kopf, dann erst viel ihm ein, dass der Kleine ja die Augen verbunden hatte. „Nein", erklärte er sanfter, „jedenfalls nichts wirklich Schlimmes..." Allerdings fragte er sich, wie wohl die Maßstäbe eines Fünfjährigen für ‚schlimm' aussahen. Was würde Jake wohl für ‚schlimm' halten?

„Hi Mom..." Marcy stand vor der Tür und war völlig aufgeregt. „Rate, was heute passiert ist?", strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht.

„Was denn Schätzchen?", fragte Ellie und versuchte, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie ihre Tochter ins Haus ließ. Alexa Rae würde erst in einer Stunde kommen.

„Ich musste vor der ganzen Klasse das Gedicht aufsagen, das ich gestern auswendig gelernt habe... das mit dem Obst", fügte sie hinzu. „Und ich habe keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht!" Marcys Augen leuchteten vor Stolz.

„Das ist toll Marcy..." Ellie nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Mom?", fragte die Kleine besorgt, als sie die Angst ihrer Mutter spüren konnte. „Ist alles okay?" Marcy löste sich aus den Armen ihrer Mutter und sah sie forschend an. Viel zu erwachsen für eine Achtjährige.

„Ja, alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigend strich sie ihr die dunkelblonden Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Wo ist Frankie?", fragte Marcy.

„Er übernachtet bei Dennis, Mäuschen..."

„Schade... ich hätte ihm gerne von meinem Gedicht erzählt." Die Enttäuschung ihrer Tochter brach Ellie fast das Herz.

„Das kannst du bald nachholen...", versprach sie Marcy.

Valera hatte Horatio angepiepst, weil das Ergebnis der Spermaspuren, die Alexx bei der Leiche sichergestellt hatte, vorlag. Die DNS gehörte einem stadtbekannten Stricher und Hagen war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm, um ihn zum Verhör zu bringen.

„Außerdem", erklärte Valera ihm noch, „haben wir ein Spermazid in der Probe gefunden..."

„Das bedeutet dann ja wohl, dass das Sperma aus einem Kondom stammt - danke Valera."

„Hey Frank... alles okay zu Hause?", fragte Horatio, als er Tripp im Labor auf dem Flur traf.

„Ja ja... alles okay.. es war nur... ach vergiss es", wiegelte Tripp ab.

„Was macht eure Fahrerflucht?", fragte Horatio ihn.

„Noch nichts Neues...", antwortete Tripp geistesabwesend.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Horatio seinen Freund. Er war ein zu guter Beobachter, als dass ihm die plötzliche Veränderung an dem Polizisten nicht aufgefallen wäre. Heute morgen am Tatort hatte Tripp keine Krawattennadel getragen, dessen war er sich sicher und was war denn das? „Hast du etwa Ohrenschmerzen?", fragte Horatio stirnrunzelnd.

Verständnislos sah Tripp den Ermittler an. „Er meint die Watte in Ihrem Ohr, Detective", hörte er den Geist. „Und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ihn loswerden!"

„Ja... ich - ich muss mich irgendwie erkältet haben - kein Problem, Horatio." Dann ließ er den verdutzten Horatio stehen.

In der Ballistik angekommen stellte Tripp erleichtert fest, dass Calleigh nicht da war. Vermutlich war sie auf dem Schießstand. Er musste sich beeilen, also begann er systematisch das Labor zu durchsuchen. Die Beweismittel aktueller Fälle befanden sich in Schubladen, sicher verschlossen in durchsichtigen Kunststoffröhrchen. Sortiert waren sie nach Fallnummern, sodass Frank nach kurzem Suchen fündig wurde. Tripp griff nach dem Röhrchen, das die Kugel aus Shannons Schädel enthielt und steckte es in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Sehr gut, Detective...", lobte ihn der Geist. „Und vergessen Sie die Patronenhülse nicht!"

Innerlich fluchend nahm Tripp das zweite Röhrchen und steckte es ebenfalls ein. Hoffentlich hatte Calleigh die Kugel bereits fotografiert und hoffentlich verstand Frankies Entführer nicht genug von ballistischem Prozedere, um selbst auf diese Idee zu kommen.

Hastig verließ Tripp die Ballistik. „Ich habe getan, was Sie verlangt haben... wann kriege ich meinen Sohn wieder?", flüsterte er gehetzt.

„Wenn wir die Beweismittel haben und sicher sind, dass die Ermittlungen den Bach runtergehen!"

Entsetzt blieb Tripp stehen. „Davon haben Sie nichts gesagt..." Auf seiner Stirn stand eine steile Falte. „Sie sagten, dass ich meinen Sohn wieder bekomme, wenn ich tue, was Sie sagen und das habe ich!"

„Detective...", antwortete der Geist spöttisch. „Vielleicht brauchen wir Ihre Kooperation noch..."

„Hören Sie zu..."

„Nein Detective, SIE hören zu", zischte die Stimme ungeduldig. „Die Übergabe findet um Mitternacht statt, den Ort werde ich Ihnen fünfzehn Minuten vorher nennen und dann sehen wir weiter!"

„Ich will meinen Sohn sehen", verlangte Tripp.

Die Stimme schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Idee so gut ist, Detective! Und jetzt fahren Sie nach Hause zum Rest Ihrer Familie!"

‚Der Rest meiner Familie', hämmerte es quälend in seinem Schädel, als er nach Hause fuhr.

Das Abendessen verlief ungewöhnlich schweigsam im Hause der Tripps. Marcy und Alexa Rae schienen zu spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Unruhig rutschten sie auf ihren Stühlen herum und stocherten in den Pizzen herum, die sie normalerweise sehr gerne aßen. Als die Kinder im Bett waren, konnten Frank und Ellie zum ersten Mal in Ruhe miteinander reden.

„Was ist mit Frankie?", fragte sie ängstlich. Ellie fürchtete die Antwort. „Was wollte der Mann von dir?"

Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach sie. „Je weniger ihre Frau weiß, desto besser ist es für sie, Detective!" Franks Faust öffnete und schloss sich, als er der unbekannten Stimme lauschte.

„Ich will mit meinem Sohn reden. SOFORT!"

Er rechnete fast damit, dass der Entführer ihm klar machen würde, wer hier das Sagen hatte, doch die Reaktion überraschte ihn, denn plötzlich hörte er die helle Stimme seines Sohnes. „Daddy?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Alles in Ordnung, Frankie?", fragte Tripp schnell. Ellie, die den Namen ihres Sohnes gehört hatte, war aufgesprungen und stand jetzt ganz dicht neben Frank. Er hielt den Telefonhörer so, dass sie mithören konnte. „Darf ich bald wieder nach Hause kommen?" Frankie fing an zu weinen.

„Ja mein Kleiner...", versuchte Tripp seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, ich verspreche es dir..."

„Bist du böse auf mich, Daddy?", fragte Frank Jr. ängstlich. Die Frage traf Frank wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Nein, natürlich nicht... Mommy und ich wir lieben dich...", versicherte er ihm.

„Warum darf ich dann nicht jetzt schon nach Hause?", bettelte der Kleine.

Frank war fast erleichtert, dass der Entführer seinem Sohn den Telefonhörer wieder weggenommen hatte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Wir sehen uns um Mitternacht!" Dann war das Gespräch beendet.

_Mittwoch_

Es war kurz nach ein Uhr früh, als Frank Tripp wieder nach Hause kam. Ellie erwartete ihn ungeduldig und als er die Tür aufschloss, rannte sie ihm bereits entgegen. Obwohl ihr Mann ihr gesagt hatte, dass er Frankie nicht mit zurückbringen würde hatte sie es nicht geschafft, die Hoffnung darauf zu unterdrücken.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie. „Hast du ihn gesehen?" Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Ellie verlor die Beherrschung. „Warum hast du mir meinen Sohn nicht mitzurückgebracht", schrie sie ihn an. „Du bist doch ein verdammter Cop!"

„Ellie!" Tripp packte sie bei den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie. „Beruhig dich... du weckst die Kinder auf!" Seine Frau riss sich von ihm los und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten wütend gegen seine Brust. Frank ließ sie sich abreagieren. Die Schmerzen, die sie ihm zufügte, betäubten seinen eigenen, viel schlimmeren Schmerz ein klein wenig. Sie hatte Recht - er war ein Versager. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, seinen Sohn zurück zu holen, sondern stattdessen ließ er seine Familie im Stich. Als Ellie sich ein wenig gefasst hatte, sah sie ihren Mann an. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst und

es war offensichtlich, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte. „Er hatte Frankie nicht dabei", erklärte Tripp leise.

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte Ellie. „Hast du den Entführer gesehen?", fragte sie leise und versuchte verzweifelt, sich wie eine Polizistenfrau zu benehmen.

Tripp schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... ich hab das Päckchen aus dem Wagenfenster werfen müssen und dann sollte ich wieder wegfahren", erklärte er.

„Mommy?" Erschrocken fuhr Ellie herum und sah Marcy ängstlich am oberen Absatz der Treppe stehen. „Streitet ihr beide?" Ihr helles Stimmchen zitterte, sie war den Tränen nah.

„Nein...", erwiderte Tripp schnell und ließ Ellie los. Er ging die Treppe hinauf zu Marcy und hob seine kleine Tochter auf den Arm. „Mommy und ich wir streiten nicht..." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und trug sie ins Bett zurück.

„Bist du traurig, Daddy?"

Ärgerlich blinzelte Frank ein paar verräterische Tränen weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur was ins Auge gekriegt", log er.

Als Marcy wieder in ihrem Bett lag, sah sie nachdenklich aus. „Lasst ihr euch scheiden?", fragte sie leise.

„Natürlich nicht...", beteuerte Frank. „Versprochen..." Er hoffte, dass er seine Tochter gerade nicht belogen hatte, doch Marcy schien damit zufrieden zu sein. Ein Versprechen von ihrem Daddy war ebenso verlässlich, wie dass am Morgen die Sonne aufging.

Tripp hatte Marcy wieder zugedeckt und wandte sich zur Tür. „Daddy?" Er drehte sich noch einmal um und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Du hast vergessen, im Schrank nach Monstern zu suchen...", erinnerte sie ihn.

Frank musste lächeln. „Bist du nicht schon fast ein bisschen zu alt, um Angst vor Monstern im Schrank zu haben?"

„Ich hab auch keine Angst vor Monstern, aber sie haben Angst vor dir", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch und Tripp warf einen strengen Blick in Marcys Kleiderschrank.

„Sind keine da...", lächelte er sie zärtlich an. „Und jetzt schlaf schön..." Er löschte das Licht und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinunter zu Ellie.

„Ich hab Marcy wieder ins Bett gebracht... wir haben ihr Angst gemacht." Ellie nickte. „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob wir uns scheiden lassen..."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Dass wir uns nicht scheiden lassen werden... wir schaffen das, Ellie..."

„Ich will meinen Jungen wiederhaben!"

„Denkst du denn ich nicht?", fragte Tripp aufgebracht. Dann senkte er seine Stimme, nicht dass seine beiden Töchter noch mehr Angst haben würden.

„Dann bitte Horatio, dir zu helfen... oder John oder Eric...", flehte Ellie ihren Mann an. Kurz darauf klingelte das Telefon.

„Es ist keine so gute Idee, da noch jemanden mit reinzuziehen, Mrs. Tripp...", erklärte ihr die Stimme, die noch vor wenigen Stunden beinahe verständnisvoll geklungen hatte, jetzt kalt und berechnend. „Sonst sehen Sie den Kleinen niemals wieder!" Klick.

Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Polizeirevier traf Tripp auf Horatio und dem CSI fiel sofort das angeschlagene Äußere des Cops auf.

„Hey Frank... alles okay bei dir?", fragte Horatio stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja sicher...", antwortete der Detective geistesabwesend. Die Watte steckte noch immer in seinem Ohr und selbst für seine Verhältnisse sah er ramponiert aus.

„Frank?" Tripp sah seinen Kollegen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann sah er, dass Horatio auf sein Hemd wies. Er sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er sich heute morgen offenbar verknöpft hatte.

„Danke", murmelte Frank und richtete sein Hemd. Dann eilte er in Richtung des Präsidiums. Horatio stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief, als er seinem Freund nach schaute. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig an Frank... kopfschüttelnd lief Horatio die Stufen empor.

Nachdenklich betrat Horatio das Labor und fand dort an der Rezeption eine völlig aufgelöste Calleigh vor. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war etwas vorgefallen und er wappnete sich gegen das, was er gleich erfahren würde.

„Komm mit..." Ohne eine weitere Begrüßung zog ihn Calleigh an seinem Jackenärmel von der Rezeption weg, so dass sie ungestört reden konnten. „Sie ist weg...", verkündete Calleigh anstelle eines guten Morgens.

„Wer ist weg?", fragte Horatio stirnrunzelnd.

„Die Patronenhülse, die ich hinter eurem Haus gefunden hab... und das Geschoss, das Alexx aus Shannon herausgeholt hat, auch!" Verzweifelt gestikulierte Calleigh, als könnte Horatio ansonsten nicht verstehen, wovon sie sprach. „Ich hatte sie im Labor, wie alle Kugeln von aktuellen Fällen... und heute Morgen wollte ich einen anderen Fall überprüfen und hab gesehen, dass die Beweise im Fall Clark fehlen..." Calleighs Verzweiflung war fast greifbar. Sie wusste, was es bedeutete, einen Beweis zu verlieren - nicht nur, dass der Fall möglicherweise niemals gelöst werden konnte, sondern es warf auch ein schlechtes Licht auf das Labor und auf ihre Glaubwürdigkeit.

„Beruhig dich erst mal Calleigh - hast du wirklich überall nachgesehen?", vergewisserte sich Horatio.

„Ja natürlich... ich hab zwar noch die Fotos, aber die haben vor Gericht nicht das gleiche Gewicht wie die Kugel."

„Hast du dich vielleicht geirrt und die Kugel ist sicher in der Asservatenkammer?" Die Ballistikerin schüttelte den Kopf und Horatio hatte gewusst, dass seine Frage im Grunde überflüssig gewesen war.

„Da hab ich schon nachgesehen...", widersprach sie.

„Nimm Speed und such die gesamte Ballistik noch einmal ab... und wenn ihr schon dabei seid, dann schlage ich vor, dass du gleich die Schublade mit einstaubst, in der die Beweise lagen."

Calleigh nickte, dann senkte sie den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Horatio..."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Calleigh...", versuchte er sie zu trösten, obwohl er wusste, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Dass sie ein Beweisstück verloren hatten würde sicher wieder Horatios bevorzugten IAB-Agenten auf den Plan rufen.

Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, schlug dann jedoch den Weg in die Asservatenkammer ein, als ihn sein Handy aufhielt.

„John, was gibt's Neues?"

„Nur die Aussage von unserem Stricher... er meinte wörtlich: ‚Für Geld tue ich fast alles, aber nicht mit Frauen!' Er ist schwul und er hat ein Alibi - ein wasserdichtes!"

Horatio bedankte sich, wunderte sich aber nicht. Wie Alexx bei der Autopsie festgestellt hatte, hatte Shannon kurz vor ihrem Tod keinen Verkehr gehabt und Horatio hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das Sperma in eine falsche Richtung führen sollte.

Der junge Beamte, der gerade in der Asservatenkammer Dienst tat, sah gelangweilt auf. Als er Horatio erkannte, sprang er dienstbeflissen auf. „Guten Morgen, Sir..."

Horatio verkniff sich ein Grinsen; der Neue hätte fast salutiert. „Guten Morgen Officer Daniels... ich möchte das Besucherbuch für die Asservatenkammer sehen..."

„Natürlich Sir..." Eifrig schob Daniels dem Lieutenant das Buch quer über den Tisch. Horatio blätterte es durch, ohne zu wissen, wonach er eigentlich suchte. An den Namen, die er fand war beim besten Willen nichts auffälliges, aber das hatte er auch nicht anders erwartet. Niemand wäre so blöd und würde sich unerlaubten Zutritt zur Asservatenkammer verschaffen und auch noch seinen richtigen Namen benutzen. Außerdem hatte Calleigh gesagt, dass die Beweisstücke aus ihrem Labor verschwunden waren und er glaubte ihr, auch wenn das die Sache leider erschwerte.

Er griff zum Handy und rief Eric an, dass er sich mit ihm in der Ballistik treffen sollte. Dort angekommen, hatten Calleigh und Speed gerade das Sichern der Fingerabdrücke beendet und waren nun dabei, Calleighs auszusortieren. „Schon was gefunden?", fragte Horatio.

Speed und Calleigh schüttelten unisono den Kopf. „Wir haben ihre Fingerabdrücke", Speed wies auf Calleigh, „und die der Nachtschicht und das war's auch schon..." Mit den Fingern trommelte Speed auf den Tisch an dem er vor dem Computer saß, der ihn mit AFIS verband. „Aber eine Sache ist merkwürdig... über Calleighs Abdrücken waren einige verschmierte... und ich meine nicht verschmiert im Sinne von ‚verwischt', sondern es sieht vielmehr danach aus, als wäre jemand mit Handschuhen an der Schublade gewesen."

„Dann ist es definitiv kein Versehen!", stellte Horatio trocken fest und Speed schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Klärt mich mal jemand auf?", fragte Eric verwirrt.

„Die Patronenhülse und die Kugel sind weg." Calleigh klang immer noch bestürzt deswegen.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es dem Kubaner.

„Das beschreibt es ziemlich gut", bemerkte Horatio trocken. „Calleigh hat gesagt, dass nur ein paar Waffentypen in Frage kommen und dass die Patronenhülse aus dem 2. Weltkrieg stammt, also setzen wir dort an. Eric, du überprüfst alle eingetragenen Besitzer von Waffen aus dieser Zeit, mit dem Kaliber 7,65... ich nehme nicht an, dass nur die Patronenhülse eine Kriegsbeute war."

„Alles klar", Eric machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

„Calleigh, du machst Abzüge von den Fotos und die kommen in den Tresor! Wir dürfen sie nicht auch noch verlieren." Dann sah er Speed an. „Wir beide suchen den, der sich hier bedient hat", erklärte er verbissen. Nur an Horatios fest zusammengepressten Lippen war erkennbar, wie wütend er war.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Eric mit seiner Liste zurückkehrte. Er fand Horatio im Labor, wo er und Speed mit dem Buch der Asservatenkammer und den Beweismittelkisten im Falle ‚Clark' beschäftigt waren.

„H, es sind leider über tausend Namen...", dann stutzte er. „Was macht ihr denn mit dem Buch?"

„Normalerweise liegen die Beweismittel in der Asservatenkammer", klärte Speed seinen verärgerten Kollegen auf. Das hatte Eric auch gewusst. „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass jemand gezielt nach DIESEN Beweisen gesucht hat, wäre es logisch, zuerst in der Asservatenkammer danach zu suchen..."

„Danke für die Belehrung", brummte Eric ärgerlich.

„Gentlemen...", ermahnte Horatio die beiden Streithähne. Er war damit beschäftigt, Fingerabdrücke von den Pappkisten und den darin befindlichen eingetüteten Beweisen zu nehmen. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie alle Abdrücke gesichtet und aussortiert hatten. Und wie immer wäre es eigenartig, die eigenen Fingerabdrücke auf dem Monitor zu sehen. Horatio seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, wie viel Arbeit tatsächlich noch vor ihm lag.

Ziellos streifte Lucy durch die belebten Straßen Miamis. Sie hatte ihre Mittagspause eigentlich dazu nutzen wollen, ein Geschenk für Tim zu kaufen, doch jetzt war ihre Pause vorüber und sie war keinen Schritt weiter als noch vor einer Stunde.

Sie und Tim waren jetzt fast ein Jahr zusammen und zu ihrem ersten Jahrestag sollte es etwas besonderes sein. Lucy war nicht sehr groß, um genau zu sein überragte Tim sie um einen Kopf, doch schien das seinen Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken und das gefiel ihr. Nachdenklich musterte Lucy die Schaufenster. Sie stand vor einem schicken Dessous-Laden und fragte sich gerade, was wohl aus Tims Beschützerinstinkt werden würde, wenn sie so etwas aufreizendes tragen würde, als sie eine Reflexion in der Scheibe bemerkte.

„Ellie?" Lucy wandte sich um und sah Ellie Tripp an sich vorbeihasten. Es war nicht so, dass die beiden Frauen sich gut kannten oder gar Freundinnen wären, doch vielleicht konnte sie Ellie dazu überreden, ihr mit einem Geschenk zu helfen... wenigstens eine Idee, hoffte Lucy - wenigstens den Hauch einer Idee... Beinahe entsetzt sah Ellie sie an. Sie schien sie gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. „Ellie ist alles in Ordnung? Ich bin's Lucy..."

„Lucy", antwortete Ellie zerstreut. „Ja sicher... ich hab's nur eilig...", mit diesen Worten ließ sie Lucy einfach stehen. Die Stimme am Telefon hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie einkaufen gehen müsse. Ihr war gesagt worden, dass ihr jemand folgen würde um sie im Auge zu behalten und Ellie glaubte es, zumal sie im Hintergrund Frankies ängstliches Wimmern gehört hatte.

Verdutzt sah Lucy Franks Ehefrau nach. Ellie war zwar sonst auch nicht wirklich gesprächig... Trotzdem war Ellies Verhalten - selbst für Ellie - eigenartig. ‚Ob sie Streit mit Frank hat?', schoss es Lucy durch den Kopf. Nachdenklich kramte sie ihr Handy heraus und rief - ohne genau zu wissen, warum - Tim an.

„Ich habe Durst...", sagte Frankie in die Dunkelheit, die seine Augenbinde verursachte, hinein. Seine Stimme zitterte ängstlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt jemand da war. Manchmal glaubte er, Geräusche anderer Menschen zu hören und dann war er sich wieder nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Und ich muss auf die Toilette..." Frankie fühlte, dass jemand seine Fußfesseln löste und ihn vom Stuhl hob. Als er auf die Füße gestellt wurde, stolperte er ungeschickt. Kräftige Hände packten ihn bei den Schultern und hielten ihn fest. Mehr oder weniger sanft wurde er nach vorne geschoben. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und plötzlich klangen seine Schritte trotz der Turnschuhe irgendwie anders. Er wurde weiter geschoben und stieß gegen etwas kaltes und hartes - eine Toilette.

„Aber die Augenbinde bleibt auf", sagte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme. Frankie fröstelte; den anderen mochte er lieber. Den, der ihm die Schokolade gegeben hatte. „Ich bleibe hier stehen und pass auf, dass du sie nicht abnimmst", drohte die Stimme. Zitternd stand Frankie vor der Toilette. Er war unfähig, seine Hose zu öffnen oder auch nur daran zu denken, auf die Toilette zu gehen. Nicht solange seine Augen verbunden und ihm jemand dabei zusah, den er nicht kannte und vor dem er solche Angst hatte. „Na was ist jetzt?", schnauzte ihn der Unbekannte an. „Musst du doch nicht?" Frankie zitterte noch mehr, als er fühlte, wie etwas Warmes vor lauter Angst an seinem Bein hinablief. Grob packten ihn die Hände und schleiften ihn zu seinem Stuhl zurück. „Jetzt musst du ja wohl nicht mehr", höhnte die Stimme. Unsanft wurde er auf den Stuhl gesetzt und seine Füße wurden wieder festgebunden. Dann hörte Frankie, wie der Kühlschrank geöffnet wurde und jemand etwas zu Trinken in ein Glas goss und mit einem Löffel umrührte. „Trink das..." Frankie schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Das ist Orangensaft, TRINK!", brüllte die Stimme. Eine große Hand packte sein Kinn und hielt ihm ein Glas an die Lippen. Frank Jr. wehrte sich und der Rand des Glases stieß so hart gegen seine Lippen, dass er Blut schmeckte. Die Hand presste seinen Kiefer auseinander und goss ihm den Orangensaft in den Mund. Er fühlte, wie ein Teil des klebrigen Saftes über sein Kinn lief und sein T-Shirt durchtränkte. Der Orangensaft schmeckte bitter. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde Frankie müde und sein Kinn sank auf seine Kinderbrust, als er einschlief.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung ob Frank und Ellie Streit haben, Lucy", sagte Speed gerade und das ließ Horatio aufhorchen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Horatio, als Speed das Gespräch nach wenigen Minuten beendet hatte.

„Das war Lucy... sie hat gerade Ellie getroffen und meinte, dass sie sich merkwürdig benimmt..." Horatio kam ins Grübeln. „Vermutlich sieht sie Gespenster...", versuchte Speed die Bedenken seiner Freundin abzuwiegeln, obwohl sein Gesicht Bände sprach.

„Glaub ich irgendwie nicht. Lucy hat ein sehr feines Gespür für die Stimmungen ihrer Mitmenschen", antwortete Horatio, dem wieder Tripps eigenartiges Verhalten in den Sinn kam. Sein Freund hatte irgendwie aufgelöst gewirkt. Er und Ellie hatten öfter mal Probleme, doch Frank hatte man das nie wirklich angemerkt und das, obwohl Horatio ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter war. Horatio schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine heutige Begegnung mit dem Detective. In Gedanken ging er alles durch, was ihm aufgefallen war: das falsch zugeknöpfte Hemd... seine Nervosität... die Watte im Ohr... die Krawattennadel... Seit wann trug Tripp eigentlich die Krawattennadel? Seit er angeblich Ohrenschmerzen hatte, also seit seine Frau ihn überraschend nach Hause gerufen hatte. Irgendetwas war bei Tripp zu Hause vorgefallen, dessen war er sich sicher und er hatte auch schon so eine Idee, wen er bei den Tripps vorbeischicken könnte um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, jemanden, der völlig unverdächtig war.

Nachdenklich zupfte Horatio an seiner Unterlippe, als er den Abgleich der Fingerabdrücke mit der AFIS-Datenbank vornahm. Es war einfach, die Abdrücke seiner Leute auszusortieren und Horatio hatte das Gefühl, dass sie keine weiteren finden würden. ‚Watte im Ohr, auffälliges Verhalten von ihm und Ellie und eine Krawattennadel...', zählte er in Gedanken wieder und wieder auf, dann stutzte er.

„Was ist das denn?", murmelte er leise.

„Hast du was gefunden, H?" Speeds Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine war und Horatio sah einen Moment verwirrt auf.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht...", antwortete er stirnrunzelnd. „Gibst du mir mal das Crime-Lite?" Sein Kollege langte über den Tisch und reichte Horatio die Lampe. Horatio setzte die rote Schutzbrille auf und schaltete die Lampe ein. Das grüne Licht glitt wie ein Geisterfinger über den Karton, in dem ein Teil der Beweise aufbewahrt wurden. Ein kleiner Fleck hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Tim Speedle trat neben ihn und sah ihm zu. „Was ist das? Schweiß?", fragte er. Ein kleiner Teil des ‚#' mit dem ‚Nummer' abgekürzt wurde war etwas verlaufen, als sei ein Schweißtropfen daraufgefallen.

„Danach sieht es zumindest aus...", antwortete Horatio, als der winzige Fleck unter dem Licht des Crime-Lites anfing, leicht zu fluoreszieren. Wortlos reichte Speed seinem Vorgesetzten ein Skalpell. „Danke", sagte Horatio und begann, das winzige Stückchen Papier auszuschneiden. Mit einer Pinzette nahm er es auf und steckte es in einen kleinen Plastikbeutel. Er beschriftete das Etikett mit seinen Initialen, dem Inhalt und der zugehörigen Fallnummer und drückte es Speed in die Hand. „Bring das bitte zu Valera - sie soll es sofort analysieren! Ich mache das hier zu Ende..."

„In Ordnung." Speed verschwand und ließ Horatio zurück. Der Ermittler hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und starrte nachdenklich auf die Beweismittelkiste. Franks merkwürdiges Verhalten war vergessen.

Ellie kam vom Einkaufen zurück und versuchte, die Haustür aufzuschließen. Ihre Hände zitterten heftig und sie ließ den Schlüssel fallen. Als sie sich bückte, hörte sie im Innern das Telefon klingeln. Hastig versuchte sie es ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, bis sie die Tür endlich geöffnet hatte. Die beiden braunen Papiertüten ließ sie unsanft zu Boden fallen und hastete zum Telefon.

„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht", lobte sie die unbekannte Stimme.

„Lassen Sie mich mit meinem Sohn reden", flehte sie verzweifelt.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das geht im Augenblick nicht..."

„Warum nicht?", schrie Ellie hysterisch. „Sie haben ihn getötet, nicht wahr?" Ellies Knie gaben nach und sie sank auf die kalten Fliesen. „Sie haben meinen Sohn getötet", stammelte sie leise.

„Nein Ellie... Ihrem Sohn geht es gut, er schläft nur...", versuchte Henry Espin sie zu beruhigen. „Glauben Sie mir...", dann legte er auf.

„Sag mal, du spinnst wohl, oder?", schnauzte Henry seinen Partner Reuben an. „Du kannst doch einem Fünfjährigen keine Valium geben!"

„Hey der Kleine hat genervt", verteidigte sich Reuben. „Außerdem hat er sich eingepisst. Jetzt ist er wenigstens ruhig!"

„Er ist FÜNF und er hat ANGST du verdammter Idiot!" Espin hatte Reuben bei seinem T-Shirt gepackt und gegen den Kühlschrank gepresst. Er roch den Atem seines Partners. „Und du hast getrunken", stellte er wütend fest. „Es war vereinbart: kein Alkohol während des Jobs!" Angewidert ließ Henry von ihm ab und wandte sich dem Kleinen zu. Er griff nach seinem kleinen Handgelenk und fühlte zu seiner Erleichterung den kräftigen und regelmäßigen Puls.

Horatio saß missmutig in der Kantine und kaute an einem Schinken-Käse-Sandwich, das schmeckte, als sei es von vorgestern. Das Labor war komplett renoviert worden und sah - nach Meinung einiger Kollegen - regelrecht ‚spacig' aus, die Kantine war aber leider immer noch die gleiche.

Er hatte völlig vergessen, Frank zu suchen und ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, also würgte er den letzten Bissen hinunter, spülte mit einem Soda nach und wollte gerade die Kantine verlassen, als Valera ihn anpiepste. Seufzend verschob er Frank noch einmal auf später und machte sich auf den Weg ins DNS-Labor.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er die Technikerin.

„Ich hab die DNS-Analyse von dem Papierschnipsel, den du mir geschickt hast."

Überrascht hob Horatio die Augenbrauen. „Jetzt schon?"

„Ja - es war gerade genug um auf die PCR zu verzichten, aber als ich das Ergebnis sah, hab ich dann doch noch eine angesetzt, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen..."

„Mach's nicht so spannend, Valera", unterbrach Horatio sie ungeduldig.

„Es ist die DNS von Frank Tripp..."

„WIE BITTE? Er ist dem Fall doch gar nicht zugeteilt..."

„Deswegen mache ich ja noch die PCR, bei so kleinen Proben kann es schon mal zu Fehlern kommen, aber das vorab-Ergebnis wollte ich dir nicht verheimlichen."

„Danke Valera - behalt's erst mal für dich, zumindest bis das Ergebnis bestätigt ist, in Ordnung?"

„Sicher Horatio", antwortete die Technikerin, als sie ihrem Boss nachschaute, der eilig ihr Labor verließ. Valera wusste, dass Horatio niemals ein Ergebnis einfach verschwinden lassen würde, also machte sie sich darüber auch keine Sorgen. Dass er zuerst mit Tripp reden wollte, sah ihm ähnlich. Horatio wusste, dass es fast unmöglich war, Pandoras Büchse wieder zu schließen, wenn sie erst einmal geöffnet worden war, ohne dass dabei jemand zu Schaden kam.

Das alles passte gar nicht zusammen: Tripps DNS auf einer Kiste mit Beweisen, die nicht zu einem seiner Fälle gehörte, sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, das Hemd, die Krawattennadel, die plötzliche Ohrenentzündung... Unschlüssig stand Horatio vor der Tür, die das Crime Lab mit dem Polizeirevier verband. Sollte er Tripp zur Rede stellen? Oder lieber erst einmal herausfinden, was überhaupt los war? Er entschied sich für Letzteres - er wusste gerne worauf er sich einließ, BEVOR er sich darauf einließ und der Einzige, der ihm dazu einfiel war sein alter ‚Freund' vom FBI: Dennis Sackheim.

Sackheim staunte nicht schlecht, als Horatio unangemeldet in seinem Büro auftauchte und ihn mit den Worten ‚Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe und kann Ihnen nicht sagen warum', begrüßte.

Sackheim saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte nachdenklich die Fingerkuppen beider Hände aneinander gelegt. „Das ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich...", bemerkte er sachlich.

„Das ist es, aber für Gordon Daimler sind Sie mir noch was schuldig...", gab der Ermittler zurück.

„Bin ich nicht", entgegnete Sackheim hitzig und wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er verloren hatte. Horatios Anschuldigung, dass sie den Serienkiller früher hätten schnappen können, wenn das FBI - also er - seine Informationen geteilt hätte, war leider zutreffend. Horatio legte den Kopf schief und sah Sackheim nur abwartend an. Seufzend wies der Agent auf den Besucherstuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches und als Horatio platzgenommen hatte, fragte er schließlich: „Und wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und verschluckte sich beinahe daran, als er Horatios Ansinnen verstanden hatte. „Ich soll Ihnen was über Abhörtechniken erzählen?", vergewisserte er sich nachdem der Hustenanfall nachgelassen hatte, denn er traute seinen Ohren kaum.

„Genau... ich will wissen, wie klein und wie leistungsstark Transceiver inzwischen sind..."

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen", antwortete Sackheim ausweichend.

„Können Sie nicht oder wollen Sie nicht?"

„Wir sind nicht die NSA, Horatio... wir sind das FBI!", stellte Sackheim klar.

„Das ist richtig Dennis... aber ich möchte wetten, dass Sie jemanden kennen, der jemanden kennt, der jemanden kennt!"

„Nehmen wir an, ich würde so jemanden kennen - was würden Sie wissen wollen?", fragte Sackheim ausweichend.

„Ich möchte wissen, ob man zum Beispiel eine Kamera und ein Mikrofon in einer Krawattennadel verstecken könnte!", antwortete Horatio entschieden und hoffte, nicht allzu paranoid zu wirken.

Sackheim lachte laut auf. „Wollen Sie Bond spielen?" Doch das Gesicht des Ermittlers war so starr, dass der FBI-Agent wieder ernst wurde. „Wenn es so etwas gäbe, was ich selbst nicht weiß, wäre es sicher ziemlich teuer..."

„Das würde ich auch annehmen", erwiderte Horatio.

Nachdenklich nickte Sackheim. „Und ich nehme an, dass Sie mir nicht sagen werden, warum Sie das wissen wollen?"

Entschieden schüttelte Horatio den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass es der Aufklärung eines Verbrechens dienen könnte!"

„Also schön..." Sackheim drehte sich mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her, ohne es zu merken. „Lassen Sie mich ein paar Anrufe machen..."

„Danke Dennis." Horatio erhob sich, verließ das Büro des FBI-Mannes und überließ ihn seinen Telefonaten mit jemandem, den er kannte, der jemanden kannte, der jemanden kannte, der Frank vielleicht helfen konnte...

Seit Stunden hatte Frank nichts neues mehr über seinen Sohn erfahren. Die Stimme in seinem Ohr schwieg beharrlich und Tripp war außerstande, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Glücklicherweise machte Hagen auch ohne ihn Fortschritte bei der Aufklärung der Fahrerflucht, die sie beide derzeit bearbeiteten. Er wagte nicht, seine Frau anzurufen. Tripp hatte bemerkt, dass Ellie bei jedem Klingeln des Telefons kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand und wollte ihr nicht noch mehr zusetzen.

Nervös klingelte Lucy an Ellies Tür. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich von Ellie eine Backform für Muffins auszuleihen, das erschien ihr unter Frauen am wenigsten verfänglich, um nicht zu sagen banal. Außerdem könnte es ja immerhin sein, dass alles in Ordnung war und sie wollte sich nicht blamieren - jedenfalls nicht vor Ellie. ‚Du holst nur eine Backform, Lucy... du bist nicht hier, um James Bond zu spielen... es ist alles in Ordnung - ganz ruhig...', sagte Lucy zu sich selbst, als sie auf Schritte im Innern lauschte. ‚Du bist nicht James Bond... Du bist nicht James Bond!' Und warum bekam sie dann feuchte Hände?

Als Ellie ihr öffnete, erschrak Lucy. Seit heute Mittag, als sie sie in der Stadt gesehen hatte, schien Ellie gealtert zu sein. Unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. „Äh - hallo Ellie... komm ich ungelegen?"

Nervös sah Ellie hinter sich, als schien sie auf etwas zu warten. „Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Ellie kurz angebunden.

„Kannst du mir deine Muffinbackform leihen?" Verständnislos schaute Ellie sie an. Dann schien sie endlich verstanden zu haben, was Lucy wollte und sie nickte hastig. Sie verschwand im Haus um die Form zu holen und ließ Lucy einfach an der Tür stehen.

Neugierig warf Lucy einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer der Tripps, als Marcy in der Tür auftauchte. „Hallo Lucy", quietschte die Kleine fröhlich. „Ich hab mein Gedicht fehlerfrei aufgesagt", verkündete sie stolz. „Willst du es auch mal hören?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zerrte sie Lucy am Ärmel ins Wohnzimmer. Alexa Rae saß auf der Couch mit einem Harry Potter-Roman, den sie - dem äußeren Anschein nach - schon einige Male gelesen hatte. Sie sah auf, als ihre kleine Schwester mit theatralischer Miene ihr Gedicht von den Früchten aufsagte und rollte vielsagend mit den Augen. Lucy musste ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken. Marcy war so stolz auf ihre Leistung, dass sie ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit verdiente.

Das Telefon klingelte und Alexa Rae machte ein Eselsohr in die Seite, die sie gerade gelesen hatte und wollte den Hörer abnehmen, als Ellie hastig aus der Küche gerannt kam, das Backblech in der Hand. „Nein Liebes", schrie Ellie panisch. „Mommy macht das schon..." Sie warf Lucy einen bösen Blick zu, offenbar war es ihr gar nicht Recht, dass sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Ellie lauschte kurz und legte dann auf. Entschlossen drückte sie Lucy die Backform in die Hand. „Du musst jetzt gehen...", sagte sie, als sie Lucy zur Tür schob.

Völlig aufgeregt fuhr Lucy auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause so, wie Horatio sie gebeten hatte. Er selbst hatte nicht bei Ellie auftauchen können, ebenso wenig wie ein anderer von Franks Kollegen, nur für den Fall, dass die Tripps tatsächlich überwacht wurden. Kaum zu Hause angelangt, ließ sie die Backform achtlos auf den Tisch an der Garderobe fallen und griff zum Telefon, um Horatio anzurufen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er Tim erzählt hatte, dass sie ‚ermitteln' würde und sie war unglaublich nervös.

„Horatio?" Lucys Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung. „Ich habe Ellie, Marcy und Alexa Rae gesehen... es waren alle da, bis auf Frankie!", erklärte sie hastig.

Horatios Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Wenn seine dunklen - und auf nichts weiter als Instinkt basierenden - Vorahnungen stimmten, dann hatte irgendjemand sein Patenkind in seiner Gewalt...

„H?" Horatios dritter Versuch, heute mit Tripp zu sprechen scheiterte ebenfalls, diesmal an Eric, der eilig auf ihn zugelaufen kam. In der Hand hielt er einen braunen Briefumschlag. „Das ist am Empfang für dich abgegeben worden - vor ungefähr zehn Minuten..." Fragend hob Horatio die Augenbrauen, als er den Umschlag in Augenschein nahm. Er war ungefähr zwanzig mal dreißig Zentimeter groß und der Inhalt beulte ihn ziemlich aus. Horatios Name stand in Druckbuchstaben darauf. Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er den mysteriösen Brief vorsichtig an den Ecken und ging damit ins Labor - Eric folgte ihm.

„Wie weit bist du mit der Liste der Waffenbesitzer?", fragte Horatio beiläufig.

„Das sind über tausend Namen, H... und wir müssen alle überprüfen..."

„Vielleicht nicht...", antwortete sein Vorgesetzter. „Konzentrier dich auf die zehn Wohlhabendsten... und wenn die negativ sind, nimmst du die nächsten zehn..." Wenn er und Sackheim Recht hatte und die Ausrüstung teuer und schwer zu beschaffen war, dann steckte hoffentlich viel Geld dahinter. Das sollte ihnen die Suche erleichtern.

„Sag mal H... was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte Eric mit einem unsicheren Grinsen, als er sah, dass Horatio den Umschlag ganz vorsichtig an einer der Längsseiten aufschlitzte, anstatt an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle.

„Ich bin nur vorsichtig...", antwortete der Bombenexperte. „Und Umschläge wie dieser machen mich immer misstrauisch..." Mit einer Pinzette hob er eine Seite des zerteilten Umschlags an und sah vorsichtig hinein. Keine Kabel, keine Energiequelle, keine Bombe...

„Machst du deine Stromrechnung auch so auf?", fragte Eric, der die ganze Sache ziemlich lustig fand - allerdings wusste Eric auch nicht, was Horatio wusste. Jemand mit viel Geld und Macht hatte einen kleinen Jungen entführt, um einen Kollegen dazu zu bringen, Beweise verschwinden zu lassen... Horatio antwortete nicht auf Erics Frage. Er schüttelte lediglich den Inhalt des Umschlags in seine geöffnete Hand: zwei kleine Richtantennen und ein Recorder, der nicht größer war als ein Feuerzeug und mit einem Ohrstöpsel verbunden war. Dabei lag ein ausgedrucktes Blatt Papier. ‚Falls Sie zuhören oder den Sender orten wollen...', sowie zwei Frequenzen, die der Absender des Päckchens wohl für am wahrscheinlichsten hielt. Horatio machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er sich bei Sackheim bedanken musste.

„Wie es scheint haben wir gerade Weihnachten", murmelte er leise. Dann erst schien ihm wieder einzufallen, dass Eric bei ihm war. „Calleigh soll sich um die Liste kümmern... du musst mir bei etwas helfen!"

„Klar... aber was ist denn das für Zeugs?" Schnell setzte Horatio Eric über seinen Verdacht ins Bild und dem Kubaner fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Ist das nicht ziemlich weit hergeholt?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Das werden wir wissen, wenn wir wissen", er wies auf die beiden zusammengeklappten Parabolantennen, „wohin uns dieses Spielzeug hier führt... sieh es mal so: du hast die einmalige Chance, ein bisschen Bond zu spielen", lächelte Horatio. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber die ganze Sache war schon recht... cool. „Die Reichweite beträgt nur wenige hundert Meter, also muss der Sender irgendwo in der Nähe in einem Wagen sitzen. Ihn zu triangulieren sollte jetzt kein Problem mehr sein. Wir messen einfach die Signalstärke und bestimmen so die Richtung, aus der gesendet wird, dort wo sich die beiden Linien schneiden sitzt unser Sender..."

„Oh wow... Moment mal...", abwehrend hob Eric die Hände. „Woher weißt du denn diesen ganzen Kram? Mir ist zwar klar, dass du hervorragende Beziehungen zum FBI oder zum State Department hast, aber das hier klingt nach CIA oder NSA..."

„Eric? Frag nicht...", war Horatios schlichte Antwort. Dann schrieb er etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Nachricht für Frank..." Dann reichte er Eric den kleinen Recorder und eine der Antennen. „Und jetzt beziehen wir Stellung!"

Gehorsam setzte Eric den Ohrstöpsel ein. „Ich hoffe mal, dass mir das Ding hier nicht das Gehirn grillt..."

„Nein, es frikassiert höchstens dein Trommelfell...", antwortete Horatio.

„Sehr beruhigend...", antwortete Eric, als er Horatio folgte.

„Hey Frank...", der Angesprochene zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass er seinen inzwischen erkalteten Kaffee über ein paar Akten kippte. Erschrocken stand er auf und sah Speed, der ihm die Hand reichte. Seine Handfläche war leicht nach unten gerichtet. „Ich hab dir noch gar nicht zu der genialen Verhaftung von letzter Woche gratuliert...", grinste der CSI unschuldig.

„D - danke", stammelte Tripp und reichte Speed ziemlich verdattert die Hand. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er, dass Speed ihm etwas zusteckte, als er seine Hand zurückzog. Unauffällig schob Tripp den kleinen Zettel in seine Hosentasche und fragte sich, wie er es wohl schaffen könnte, die Nachricht zu lesen, ohne dass die Stimme sie über die Kamera in der dämlichen Krawattennadel mitlesen konnte.

„Okay H... Tripp hat die Nachricht bekommen - verrätst du mir jetzt, was das Ganze sollte?", fragte Speed missmutig, als er im Labor wieder auf Horatio und einen begeistert grinsenden Eric traf.

„Na du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass wir nach James Bond suchen müssen", antwortete Horatio und hob belustigt die Augenbrauen.

„Ja ja... sehr witzig...", brummte Speed und verschwand am Computer, um die Waffenbesitzer nach ihren Vermögenswerten zu sortieren.

An einem Snackautomaten kaufte Tripp sich ein Schinken-Käse-Sandwich mit Mayonnaise und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, lehnte sich weit zurück und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Frank hasste Mayonnaise. Zum einen bekam er Sodbrennen davon und zum anderen Flecken auf seinem Hemd.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis Tripp einen riesigen Mayonnaisefleck auf der Spitze seiner Krawatte platziert hatte. Seufzend stand er auf und ging in Richtung Waschraum. Frank war ein sehr direkter Mann und Heimlichtuerei lag ihm nicht sehr. Jetzt musste er seine Angst um Frank Jr. überwinden und es schaffen, die Nachricht - die in seiner Hosentasche förmlich zu glühen schien, je länger er wartete - zu lesen, ohne dass der Geist es mitbekam.

Tripp stand vor dem Spiegel und hob die Krawattenspitze dicht vor seine Augen. Der Stoff verdeckte die Krawattennadel und auch wenn die Stimme gesagt hatte, dass sie einen hundertachtzig Grad Winkel einsehen konnte - jetzt konnte sie gar nichts mehr sehen. Eilig zog Frank den kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. Angestrengt versuchte er mit etwas Toilettenpapier und Wasser den Mayonnaisefleck aus dem Polyesterstoff zu reiben.

„Was tun Sie da?", herrschte die Stimme ihn an.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", brummte Frank verärgert. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den Fleck herauszureiben und las aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die Nachricht: _‚Er muss senden... H.'_

„Lassen Sie den Fleck, Fleck sein...", befahl der Geist. „Sie wollen heute keine Modenschau gewinnen!"

„Na schön..." Geschickt griff Frank mit dem Toilettenpapier in der Hand nach der Nachricht und ließ sie zusammen mit dem Rest in der Toilette verschwinden. „Wann bekomme ich meinen Sohn zurück?", fragte er ungeduldig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange der Geist senden musste, damit Horatio tun konnte, was auch immer er vorhatte.

„Wenn es an der Zeit ist", antwortete die Stimme ausweichend.

„Ich will mit Frankie reden!", verlangte Tripp.

„Der Kleine schläft!"

„Dann wecken Sie ihn auf... ich will sofort mit meinem Sohn reden, sonst hetze ich Ihnen das gesamte MDPD auf den Hals!"

„Drohen Sie mir nicht, Detective... Ich kann Frank Jr. töten und mir das nächste Ihrer Kinder schnappen..." Der Tonfall der Stimme hatte sich verändert und Tripp glaubte ihr. „Sobald wir sicher sind, dass die Ermittlungen eingestellt werden, bekommen Sie den Kleinen zurück - darauf haben Sie mein Wort."

Das Signal zu triangulieren war nicht weiter schwer gewesen. Eric und Horatio hatten beide Frequenzen abgehört und mit den Parabolantennen herausgefunden, aus welcher Richtung sie das Signal am stärksten empfangen konnten. Der Schnittpunkt ihrer beiden Geraden deckte ungefähr einen Häuserblock ab und Horatio war jetzt in Erics Wagen unterwegs zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, gespannt darauf, was er dort vorfinden würde. Sein GPS wies ihm den Weg in eine Seitenstraße und als Horatio sie entlang fuhr, behielt er die Umgebung aufmerksam im Auge. Das Ergebnis war beeindruckend: Horatio war von verschiedenen Annahmen ausgegangen. Wenn Frank den ganzen Tag überwacht werden würde, dann war ein Van sicher geeigneter als ein Pkw und er nahm an, dass der hintere Teil des Vans nicht einsehbar sein würde. Er fuhr die NW 91st Avenue entlang und hielt Ausschau nach einem solchen Fahrzeug. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fündig wurde.

Als würde er einen Parkplatz suchen, fuhr er an dem silbergrauen Caravelle vorbei und bog nach rechts ab um die NW 92nd Avenue zurück zum Crime Lab zu fahren.

„Wir brauchen eine lückenlose Überwachung dieses Fahrzeugs...", ordnete Horatio an, als er zurück war. Eric hatte in der Zwischenzeit Speed und Hagen informiert und John machte sich daran, eine Verfolgung zu organisieren.

Wenige Minuten später kam er zurück. „Die Einheiten stehen bereit und sobald der Wagen losfährt, sind wir dran..."

„Ja, aber wie lange wird das noch dauern? Und wenn, dann fährt er vielleicht gar nicht zurück zu seiner Basis, sondern der Fahrer geht einfach nur shoppen!", warf Eric ein.

Speed grinste breit, als er nach seinem Handy griff und ganz offiziell die örtliche Polizei anrief. Verdutzt sah Horatio ihn an. Während Speed auf eine Verbindung wartete, legte er die Hand über den Lautsprecher und erklärte den Anderen, was er vorhatte. „Ich nehme doch mal an, dass unsere Freunde den Polizeifunk abhören, oder?" Die Verbindung kam zustande und Speed hob kurz die Hand, um seinen Kollegen zu signalisieren, dass sie einen Moment warten sollten. „Ma'am, meine Mutter hat mich gebeten, sie anzurufen...", erklärte Speed mit verstellter Stimme und Eric begann zu grinsen. „Sie meinte, vor ihrem Haus stünde ein verdächtiges Fahrzeug... sie sagte, es sei so ein Van - ein silbergrauer... und sie befürchtet, dass die da drin Drogen verkaufen... na ja, sie sieht nicht mehr allzu gut, aber vielleicht hat sie ja Recht", dann gab Speed die Adresse durch und bedankte sich, als die Frau in der Vermittlung versprach, dass sie gleich eine Streife vorbeischicken würde.

„Nette Idee", gestand Horatio. So wurden nur genau so viele Personen informiert, wie unbedingt erforderlich.

„War aber nicht seine", grinste Eric, „das hat Will Smith auch so gemacht..."

„Na und? Solange es funktioniert...", verteidigte sich Speed.

Hagens Handy klingelte. „Und wie es funktioniert hat... sie ziehen sich zurück - also folgen wir ihnen!"

Horatio wollte Hagen folgen, als Speed ihn aufhielt. „Was ist mit den Waffenbesitzern?"

„Das muss warten, bis Frank Jr. in Sicherheit ist - wenn es da wirklich einen Zusammenhang gibt, dann warnen wir den Mörder vielleicht und bringen den Kleinen nur in Gefahr."

„Warum so nervös, Frank?", fragte die elektronische Stimme in Tripps Ohr.

„Warum?", knirschte Tripp leise. „Weil mein Sohn entführt wurde... ich habe alles getan, was Sie von mir verlangt haben!" Wütend und frustriert ballte Frank die Faust und schlug auf die Tastatur seines Computers.

„Beruhigen Sie sich sofort!", befahl die Stimme schneidend, „Sie erregen zuviel Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Fahrt führte schnell auf die NW North River Drive, dann über die NW 27th Avenue auf den Dolphin Expressway in Richtung Osten. Einerseits kamen sie dort gut voran, andererseits war es auf dem Expressway auf viel einfacher für die Entführer, etwaige Verfolger zu erkennen. Immer wieder ließen sich die Einheiten zurückfallen, holten wieder auf oder fuhren vom Expressway ab, um einer anderen Einheit die Verfolgung zu überlassen. In Höhe des Gibson Parks hätte Horatio den Caravelle beinahe in der Vielzahl möglicher Abfahrten verloren. In letzter Sekunde erkannte er den Van auf der Abfahrt zum North South Expressway und riss das Steuer herum, um ihm zu folgen. Er ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und überließ es Hagen, aufzuschließen. Als sie die Abfahrt zum Tamiami Trail nahmen und weiter in Richtung Osten fuhren, bekam Horatio eine Vorstellung davon, wohin die Fahrt gehen würde und richtig. Wenig später überquerten sie die Brickell Avenue und befanden sich in South East Miami, im Industriegebiet in Brickell Key.

Jetzt wurde es erst Recht schwierig. Hier konnte der Fahrer des Vans sie fast unmöglich übersehen, es sei denn, er würde schlafen.

Horatio gab seine Position durch und bat Calleigh zu überprüfen, ob eines oder mehrere der Gebäude in dem Industriegebiet einem der Waffenbesitzer gehörten.

„Auf den ersten Blick nicht", informierte sie ihn enttäuscht. „Bis ich alle Tochterunternehmen und Holding-Gesellschaften überprüft habe, dauerte es noch eine Weile."

„Bleib dran, Calleigh, es kann nichts schaden!" Er beendete das Gespräch und stellte den Wagen ab.

„Was ist?", fragte Hagen, als er neben ihm hielt.

„Ist zu auffällig, wenn wir dem Van weiter folgen. Ich will nicht, dass sie den Kleinen jetzt noch töten..."

„Horatio - warum glaubst du, dass sie das nicht schon längst getan haben?", fragte Hagen.

‚Weil ich das nicht glauben will!', dachte der CSI, als er um den Hummer herumging und aus dem Kofferraum Kevlarwesten holte: eine für sich, eine für Hagen.

Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen und tauchte das Gelände in ein scharfes, aber gefährliches Zwielicht. „Willst du das Gelände tatsächlich zu Fuß durchsuchen?", fragte John ungläubig.

„Die Dämmerung verschafft uns einen Vorteil - wir werden schwerer zu erkennen sein, als die Fahrzeuge", erwiderte Horatio.

Hagen seufzte. „Also dann - so groß ist es ja nun auch nicht!"

Der Wagen der Entführer war nach rechts in Richtung Süden abgebogen und so war das zu durchsuchende Gebiet tatsächlich nicht sehr groß, bot aber bedauerlicherweise jede Menge Verstecke und Schlupfwinkel. Vorsichtig, die Waffen gezogen aber zu Boden gerichtet durchsuchten Hagen und Horatio systematisch das Gelände, bis sie nach etwa dreißig Minuten vor einem alten Bürogebäude standen. Im obersten Stock schien ein schwacher Lichtschein unter einem zugehängten Fenster hindurch. Der Caravelle parkte direkt davor.

Hagen rief über sein Handy Verstärkung obwohl er und Horatio wussten, dass sie darauf nicht warten würden. Schnell umrundeten sie das Haus und suchten nach weiteren Eingängen beziehungsweise Fluchtmöglichkeiten.

Eine Metalltreppe führte außen an der Nordseite des Gebäudes nach oben in den ersten Stock, also trennten sich die beiden Männer. Hagen öffnete leise die Tür und Horatio schlich - möglichst jedes Geräusch vermeidend - die Treppe nach oben. Er und Hagen wollten in exakt drei Minuten gleichzeitig das Gebäude stürmen.

Horatios Kopf ruckte herum, als er auf einmal Sirenen hörte. „Diese verdammten Idioten!", fluchte er. Irgendein vorwitziger Streifenbeamte wollte seinen Job besonders gut machen und hatte jetzt leider die Entführer gewarnt. Er packte seine Waffe fester und riss die Tür auf. Hagen hatte dieselbe Idee gehabt und stürmte durch die andere Tür. Kaum waren sie beide im Innern des Raumes, duckte sich Hagen nach rechts weg, so dass sie einander nicht in der Schusslinie standen.

Frank Jr. saß mit verbundenen Augen auf einem Stuhl und sein Kopf flog von einer Seite zur anderen, in dem Versuch, die Geräusche zu orten und zuzuordnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Angst hatte.

„Keine Bewegung...", brüllte Hagen und Frankies Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Das würde ich lassen!", befahl Horatio ruhig, aber bestimmt. Einer der drei Männer - ein kleines Wiesel mit einem altmodischen Schnurrbart - die in dem Raum waren, hatte versucht, seine Waffe zu ziehen. Horatios Blick fixierte den Bartträger, während er langsam auf den Mann zuging.

Hagen hatte sich dem - von ihm aus gesehen nächsten - Mann genähert und ihn an die Wand gedrückt, um ihm Handschellen anzulegen. Die beiden Polizisten hatten die Situation solange unter Kontrolle, bis ein übereifriger Polizist hinter Hagen durch die Tür stürmte. Gerade als John die Handschellen um die Handgelenke des Verdächtigen gelegt hatte, rempelte der Uniformierte ihn aus Versehen an.

Hagen verlor das Gleichgewicht und der dritte Mann - ein Latino, der sich bisher völlig ruhig verhalten hatte - war mit einem Schritt bei Frank Jr. Der Mann hatte keine Waffe - wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei ihm um den Fahrer - und er konnte Frank Jr. nicht als Geisel mitnehmen, da der Junge immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Stattdessen legte er seine riesige Hand um die Kehle des Kleinen und starrte Horatio an.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ich drücke zu", sagte er leise und Frankie fing an, zu zittern.

„Was haben Sie davon?", fragte Horatio möglichst ruhig. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir Sie von hier mit dem Jungen verschwinden lassen?"

„Ja, das glaube ich...", erwiderte der Latino und warf einen schnellen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Hagen. Der gefesselte Verdächtige hatte ihn unter sich begraben und Hagen rappelte sich gerade wieder auf. Seine Ruger war über den Boden geschlittert und lag jetzt zu Horatios Füßen. Der Latino fühlte sich sicher. „Sie haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Geisel zu finden, um sie jetzt zu verlieren... außerdem, was würde sein Vater dazu sagen?", fragte er höhnisch.

Horatio biss fest die Zähne zusammen, als er langsam, die Waffe im Anschlag, auf den Mann zuging. Das berühmte ‚Hasenfuß'-Spiel: wer von ihnen würde zuerst die Nerven verlieren? Der Latino konzentrierte sich völlig auf Horatio und seine Waffe. Er verstärkte den Griff um Frankies Kehle, als ein Schuss hallte und der Latino zusammensackte. Aufatmend sah Horatio zu Hagen, dessen Zweitwaffe rauchte.

Horatio bückte sich nach Hagens Waffe und reichte sie ihm zurück. „Danke." Dann ging er auf den Jungen zu. „Nicht erschrecken Frankie", sagte er leise, als er Frank Jr. die Augenbinde abnahm. Verwirrt blinzelte der Junge, als sein Patenonkel sich daran machte, die Fußfesseln zu lösen.

„Darf ich jetzt nach Hause?", fragte Frankie leise.

„Bald... wir bringen dich erst mal ins Krankenhaus und deine Mom und dein Dad treffen dich dann dort, in Ordnung?", fragte Horatio und der Kleine nickte.

„Ich hab Hunger...", sagte er. „Krieg ich einen Burger?"

Horatio lachte. „Na mal sehen, was wir unterwegs auftreiben können", versprach er.

Hagen rief bei Ellie und Frank an und informierte sie, dass Frank Jr. unverletzt war und dass sie ihn zum Durchchecken ins Victoria Hospital bringen würden. Frank und Ellie waren noch vor ihrem Sohn dort.

Ellie hielt ihren kleinen Sohn fest umschlungen und Tripp hatte seine riesigen Arme um beide gelegt. John und Horatio traten den Rückzug an und ließen die Wiedervereinigten in Ruhe feiern.

Die uniformierten Beamten hatten die beiden Männer inzwischen aufs Revier gebracht und Horatio hätte sie gerne über Nacht im Gefängnis schmoren lassen, doch erstens war es wichtig, den Mörder von Shannon Clark zu finden, bevor ihr Auftraggeber von der Verhaftung Wind bekam und zweitens hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die Untersuchungshaft die beiden nicht sehr beeindrucken würde.

Henry Espin und Reuben Cavanagh saßen in unterschiedlichen Verhörräumen und warteten in aller Ruhe ab. Sie fühlten sich sicher und Horatio wusste, dass er sie nicht gegeneinander würde ausspielen können. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Hagen herausgefunden, dass Espin selbst einen kleinen Sohn hatte und sie beide hofften, ihn damit ködern zu können.

Gerade als Horatio das Verhörzimmer betreten wollte, hielt Calleigh ihn auf. „Horatio... ich hab was gefunden..." Sie zeigte ihm einen Computerausdruck. „Das Bürogebäude, in dem ihr Frank Jr. gefunden habt, gehört - wenn man die Tochterfirmen weglässt - James Reynolds Jr. und wie es der Zufall will, ist auf ihn eine 7,65er Mauser HSc registriert - eine Kriegsbeute, die sein Großvater mitgebracht hat...", erklärte sie stolz.

„Sehr gut Calleigh... danke."

„Horatio!" Tripps Stimme hallte wütend und überlaut durch die Gänge des Polizeireviers. Horatio drehte sich um und sah den pamplonischen Stier eilig auf sich zukommen. Er war froh, dass er nicht Ziel von Franks Wut war. „Lass mich mit diesem Schwein allein, Horatio! Nur fünf Minuten..." Tripp hatte die Krawatte gelockert, die Hemdsärmel aufgerollt, sodass seine muskulösen Unterarme sichtbar waren. Die Krawattennadel trug er immer noch, jedoch hatte er offenbar einige Modifikationen daran vorgenommen - sie sah aus, als hätte er mit einem Hammer daraufgehauen und vermutlich war auch genau das der Fall.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann", erklärte Horatio ruhig.

„Ich scherze nicht!", schnaubte der Detective drohend.

„Ich auch nicht! Wenn du da reinstürmst, wirst du es vermasseln und das weißt du!"

„Komm schon Frank", vorsichtig legte Calleigh dem Cop die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Wir sehen von nebenan zu..." Tripps Kiefer mahlten. Er wusste, dass Horatio Recht hatte und er hasste es. Widerwillig nickte er und folgte Calleigh, die ihm nicht wirklich eine Wahl ließ. So klein sie auch war, man legte sich besser nicht mit ihr an.

„Also Mr. Espin", begann Horatio, als er den Raum betreten hatte. John Hagen stand drohend hinter dem kleineren Mann, der ihm bei der Verhaftung so unerwartet in die Quere gekommen war. Espins Anwalt saß neben seinem Mandanten. „Was hat Reynolds Ihnen versprochen?", fragte der CSI.

„Ich kenne keinen Reynolds..."

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt mal sagen, wie es für Sie aussieht, Henry: Sie sind auf jeden Fall wegen Entführung dran und in Florida bedeutet das lebenslänglich... die einzige Möglichkeit, wie vielleicht bei der Hochzeit Ihres Sohnes dabei sein können ist, wenn Sie uns die Hintermänner liefern."

„Drohen Sie meinem Mandanten?", fragte Espins Anwalt.

Horatio verschränkte die Hände, beugte sich lächelnd vor und stützte die Unterarme auf den Tisch vor ihm. „Nein Mr. Williams... ich informiere ihn über Tatsachen...", stellte er nüchtern fest. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Verdächtigen. „Wir haben Überwachungsequipment sichergestellt und es ist keine Lösegeldforderung eingegangen, warum also haben Sie den Jungen entführt?" Espin schwieg beharrlich. „Wenn Sie davon ausgehen, dass sich Reynolds dafür erkenntlich zeigen wird, dass er sich zum Beispiel um Ihren Sohn kümmern wird, irren Sie sich..." Er sah den Anwalt an. „Warum sonst haben Sie einen zweitklassigen Anwalt und nicht einen Spitzenverteidiger?"

„Immer langsam, Lieutenant...", beschwerte sich Conrad Williams.

„Nehmen Sie's nicht zu persönlich!"

Horatio stand auf und verließ zusammen mit Hagen das Zimmer, um Henry Espin Zeit zu geben, seine wenigen Optionen zu überdenken. Ein Uniformierter betrat den Raum, um auf den Gefangenen aufzupassen.

Horatio und Hagen warteten mit Tripp und Calleigh im Überwachungsraum. Sie tranken schlechten Kaffee und warteten, zum Glück nicht zu lange.

Williams und Espin hatten eine Weile die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Dann war der Anwalt aufgestanden und hatte gegen den Einwegspiegel geklopft. „Mein Mandant hat Ihnen etwas zu sagen..."

Als die Männer den Raum wieder betreten hatten, knetete Henry Espin seine Hände. „Ich kenne keinen Reynolds, nicht persönlich jedenfalls - ich habe immer nur mit Victor Reed verhandelt..." Angestrengt starrte er auf die Tischkante, dann hob er den Kopf. „Aber Reed ist Reynolds Anwalt..."

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und dass sie um diese Uhrzeit noch einen Richter aufgetrieben hatten, der Ihnen einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Reynolds-Residenz ausstellte, grenzte fast an ein kleines Wunder.

Der Hausherr persönlich öffnete die Tür. Er trug einen dunkelroten Hausmantel, war aber hellwach. „Mr. Reynolds, mein Name ist Horatio Caine vom CSI - ich habe einen Gerichtsbeschluss, der mir gestattet Ihre Mauser HSc zu untersuchen..."

„Die habe ich verkauft...", erklärte Reynolds ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Dann können Sie uns sicher die Rechnung zeigen..."

„Kann ich nicht - und jetzt gehen Sie bitte!" Er wollte die Tür schließen, doch Hagen hinderte ihn daran.

„Und das hier, Mr. Reynolds, ist ein Durchsuchungsbefehl für Ihr Haus", erklärte Horatio und zeigte dem verdutzten Mann ein weiteres Dokument. „Entweder Sie händigen uns die Waffe aus oder wir werden Ihr Haus durchsuchen... ganz offiziell und was Ihre Nachbarn und Ihre Geschäftspartner davon halten werden, können Sie sich sicher denken!"

Reynolds biss die Zähne aufeinander, fest entschlossen, die Beamten nicht in sein Haus zu lassen, als von innen ein Schuss zu hören war. Hagen stieß die Tür auf und zog seine Waffe, als er und Horatio ins Haus stürmten. In der Bibliothek fanden sie ihn. Jonas Reynolds lag am Boden mit einem Einschussloch in der rechten Schläfe. Die Waffe - eine Mauser HSc - hielt er noch in der rechten Hand.

Calleigh hatte nur noch die Fotos von dem Geschoss aus Shannon Clarks Schädel, doch reichten die Individualmerkmale der Testkugel aus Reynolds' Mauser aus, um die Waffe eindeutig dem Mord zuzuordnen.

James Reynolds saß kreidebleich in einem der Verhörräume und schien seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Das einzige, was er den Beamten gesagt hatte war, dass sein Sohn in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht mit seinem Studienfreund Chad Cummings zusammen gewesen war. Cummings zu finden und vorläufig festzunehmen war leicht gewesen, ihn mit dem Mord in Verbindung zu bringen, würde deutlich schwieriger sein. Beide Zeugen waren tot und die Mauser war nach der Tat gründlich gereinigt worden, sodass sie kaum auf Fingerabdrücke hoffen konnten. Allerdings - so beschloss Horatio - hatte das alles auch Zeit bis morgen.


End file.
